Secrets of the Heart
by MaisieWilliamsFangirl
Summary: Leora Lannister has always been clever, she has an amazing talent at finding hidden passages, lost treasures, and dangerous secrets. But Leora finds herself spiralling after a horrible discovery about her siblings and the pressure of her looming marriage to Robb Stark, is she in over her head?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Leora Lannister!" The tall man called out, grinning as he paced through the chambers, looking around and exaggeratedly heaving aside pillows and chairs.

"Where are you?" he pushed aside his thick golden hair and smothered laughter as he saw two little feet poking out from behind the curtains.

Jaime pretended to walk away, "I guess she isn't here!" he called out in a sing-song voice, and then suddenly darted across the room and heaved aside the thick red curtain.

"Got you!" he yelled, grinning, but his little half-sister wasn't there. Instead he saw a pair of her slippers, neatly positioned behind the heavy fabric.

Jaime gasped as the child ran at him from behind and jumped up onto his back, wrapping her legs around his waist like a monkey.

Leora was laughing hysterically and he smiled, spinning her around and throwing both of them onto the bed.

She struggled to sit up, still giggling as her long golden waves flew wildly in her face.

"No Jaime, _I _got _you_!" she cried happily, and he grinned, lovingly pushing the strands behind her small ears.

"Where _were _you hiding then?" he asked her, a little ashamed to have been beaten at seek-and-find by a seven year old.

She pointed to the wine cabinet next to the window, Jaime frowned, "You were squished up in there?!" she smiled, but her face grew more serious, "No, look."

She got up off the bed and took his hand, dragging her brother to the cabinet.

Sliding the door open, Leora reached into the empty space and pressed lightly on a panel, a clicking sound was heard and she pushed down harder.

The bottom fell away and a dark hole appeared below, he gasped in shock, this had been his room all through his childhood, and every time he had visited Casterly Rock since then.

How had he not known about this?!

Leora was gone in a second, she slid through the gap and disappeared into the darkness, Jaime tried to stop her, but she was too quick.

Sighing, he pulled himself down, he could just fit into the cabinet, and feared that he would get stuck, but the passage below was large enough for him to stand fully in.

Leora was holding a torch, and as she carefully rubbed the flint, it burst into flame, lighting the tunnel up.

Jaime looked around in astonishment, the way was dug out of dirt and stone, this might be one of the mine passages.

"How did you find this?" he asked his little sister in astonishment, she shrugged, "I like exploring, there's lots of secret passages, rooms and cupboards all over the castle."

He only looked at her, Leora really was too clever for her own good – even Tyrion said so, though Cersei called her 'a precocious know-it-all'.

"Where does it go?" he asked her, following warily as she headed off to the left.

"I haven't been all the way left yet, but right it just leads to the mines one way, up the chimney passage in the East tower another way, and the third leads to that archer hole behind the moose's head in the ballroom, and the fourth is bricked up, it leads for miles and miles and miles, nearly a whole day's journey."

Jaime frowned, "And _how_ would you know that?" she grinned cheekily, "I followed it half way, then came back, father nearly killed me, the second time I pretended to be sick, bolted my door and took food."

She frowned, "I think it might lead to the mines of Castamere Jaime.

They were all blocked up when father killed the Reynes, and that's about a day's journey in the same direction."

Her brother paled, "Well don't try and unblock it Leora!" he took her thin arm.

"This is a dangerous pastime you know, why don't you play with Myrcella and Joffrey instead? They will only be here for another week, and then you might not see them again for years!"

Leora groaned, "Myrcella's just a stupid baby! And I'd be glad to not see Joffrey for years, he's a little shit."

Jaime smothered laughter, "Where did you hear that word?!" he asked, trying not to smile.

She grinned up at him, her emerald eyes twinkling mischievously in the firelight, "That's what Tyrion said."

Jaime shook his head, "Well make sure you don't say that anywhere near your sister, or father, or anyone else for that matter!"

Leora just rolled her eyes, "I _know _Jaime." She told him, and then she gasped, "Look! There's a door ahead!" she ran forwards excitedly, and her brother walked faster to keep up.

Leora tugged at the handle, pulling it open ever so slowly, "Why are you taking so long?" he asked impatiently, immediately feeling foolish for being more excited than his baby sister.

"In case it creaks, you never know where we are, I don't want father hearing me!" she whispered back.

Jaime only nodded, looking nervously in as Leora pulled the door fully open.

She darted in, as quick and silent as a cat, and soon vanished.

Jaime hurried along behind her, and then up some narrow winding stairs, following the torchlight that danced on the walls; now they were proper walls of stone.

Then all of a sudden she was gone, Jaime looked around nervously in the darkness, "Leora?!" he hissed, but only silence answered.

Jaime stepped forwards cautiously, wishing that he had his sword.

Then suddenly the floor gave way and he was falling, no sliding, down and down.

Jaime screamed as he found himself sliding faster and faster, deeper and deeper, down into the ground.

He was on what felt like marble, it reminded him of childhood days with Cersei, sliding on a piece of wood down the big hill behind the training ground.

But this wasn't fun, he yelled for help as he plummeted down and down until suddenly he was flying through the air, arms flailing as he soared, flying for a second, before he hit the water with a splash.

It was freezing cold, and he gasped for air as he struggled to the surface.

But it wasn't the ocean, it wasn't salty and there weren't any waves, and everything was darkness, so he wasn't outside.

"Leora?!" he roared, as he relaxed into a comfortable stroke, "LEORAAA?!" he called again.

"Jaime! Over here, there's a platform!" a faint voice called, his heart melted with relief, and he propelled himself through the water towards her voice.

There was a little more light on this side though, and Jaime could just see his sister's silhouette, soon his fingers touched hard stone, and he hauled himself up out of the water and onto dry land.

She was kneeling beside him in seconds, and he sat up, gasping to catch his breath, "Why-didn't-you-scream?" he panted.

"Things like that happen, I'm always falling through trapdoors or running into walls. Screaming doesn't help anything though, it just gets you caught."

Jaime smiled weakly at this; she really was a bit precocious.

"Where are we?" he asked, looking around again, there was the faint rippling water, and the outlines of the wall at his back, but all else was darkness.

"No idea!" she grinned excitedly, and he looked up at her,

"Why are you so happy about that Leora?! How are we going to get back?! Certainly not the way we came!" He said, feeling anxious.

"That means that it really is a new place to explore! That's worth being wet in the dark."

She frowned, "Well, it is if it's something good…"

Jaime put his head in his hands, then stood slowly and put one hand against the wall.

"We can feel our way around the walls." Leora nodded, standing as well and holding onto the cold stone.

O/O/O/O/O

They walked in silence, concentrating hard as they blindly felt their way along, one foot hesitantly in front, afraid that they would walk straight off the ledge and back into the freezing water.

Then light appeared ahead, and Leora smiled as a doorway became visible.

"Nearly there." Her brother whispered; probably more to himself than to her, _she_ wasn't frightened.

Leora was relieved though, when they came out into another tunnel, there was light coming in from a crack near the top of the passage, and she could hear men shouting in the distance.

They carried on quietly, she overtook him and went first, hurrying now up a steep slope, soon they reached the end.

The passage split in two ways, one went to a stairs, leading up, and the other went along in a passage for about ten feet then came to a dead end.

Jaime turned immediately to go up the stairs; Leora went to the left though.

"Where are you going? There's nothing there!" he hissed, "Why would it go this way if there was nothing?" she whispered back.

Sure enough there was something, a slit in the wall, about an inch wide, and it was almost exactly at her eye level.

Leora eagerly peered through, and gasped to see that it looked into the council chamber, and she was looking directly down on the council table.

She turned back to her brother right away though, "What was it?" he asked her curiously, Leora only shrugged, "I think it's a hole for letters or something, it's just a closet behind there."

Jaime nodded and continued up the stairs, "There's a door up here… Oh, it leads outside Leora!" he called down happily.

She smiled to herself, yes, she trusted Jaime, but Leora Lannister had plenty of secrets that were hers alone, and this was the best one so far.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Leora's heart was heavy as she walked towards her father's chamber.

She knew why she was being summoned, she had to leave her home, go first to Kings Landing for a year, and then to Winterfell.

She was thirteen, and would probably get her first moon's blood soon.

Betrothal had always been the most definite thing in her life; it was her future, her obligation, her duty.

Call it what you may, there was no question, no argument, and no choice.

Leora had reminded herself of that every day since she had heard her father announce his plans in the council chamber.

She would be wed to Robb Stark, heir to Winterfell and the North, and her hateful nephew (though she was only a month and a bit older than him) would be wed to Sansa Stark.

Leora didn't want to get married, not yet, but she would at least get to spend a year in Kings Landing, a whole year, with Jaime and Tyrion, and sweet little Myrcella and Tommen…

And Cersei and Joffrey, before her exile to the North.

Leora struggled to hurry as she neared her father's chamber, he did not like to be kept waiting.

As she reached the door, the guard pulled it open immediately and ushered her inside.

"Father." She said, curtsying and smiling falsely, "Leora, sit."

He said; his face stern as ever. "You are thirteen years old, and it is past time that a betrothal was arranged."

She only nodded, as she positioned herself in the stiff backed chair.

"I am sending you to Kings Landing, you will live there for a year, and, once you turn fourteen, you will be wed to Robb Stark."

She nodded again, fighting the urge to protest, as she knew just how far that had gotten her sister.

"You do not seem surprised." Her father remarked, "All highborn girls get married father." She replied flatly, and a slight smile twitched on his lips,

"Yes. Well, you will depart for the capital in four days, with a party of thirty or so. You may go." Leora curtsied again and turned to go.

"Leora." She turned back, "You are a Lannister, a lioness as your sister says. Remember who you are girl, and uphold our family name."

Leora nodded again, a little more stiffly this time, and left.

She had never held much love for her 'family name' and what it stood for, Cersei and father never thought of anything else.

Lions. Lannisters were not lions to her, they were people, and it was just arrogant to call yourself a lion.

Leora hurried towards her chamber. Four days, she needed to pack and say her farewells.

/O/O/O/O/O/

The day came at last; Leora was up at dawn, watching the sun rise over the green fields, flowers all crimson and gold.

Her father had those flowers planted, so that even the scenery wore Lannister colours, a little big-headed if you asked her.

Leora dressed in a gown of green, she had had enough of red and gold for one lifetime, the dress was a mossy colour that made her emerald eyes shine.

With silver vines embroidered all over, sleeves that draped to her waist, the hem flowed to her ankles, but the neckline hung lower than usual.

The gown was a little more mature than what Leora normally wore, but it was light fabric, and pretty as well.

They were travelling in a carriage, and the journey would be at least a week.

Leora had insisted on riding some of the way, she hated that stuffy, box on wheels, and loved to feel a saddle beneath her and the warm breeze on her cheek.

Her handmaiden tied her hair in a simple braid that twirled in a circlet around her head. Leora had never liked the detailed, precarious and limiting hairstyles of Southern ladies.

Leora stood, her handmaiden following as she walked outside and past the waiting carriage.

"Milady? We-we are leaving in only a few minutes!" the handmaiden told her anxiously.

Leora turned back and smiled softly, "I know, I just have to say one last farewell."

The girl nodded and hurried back over to the carriage, Leora hurrying off towards the west side of the Rock.

She looked around for people as she turned sharply down the narrow gap behind the armour rack, and then darted behind the thick flowing wall of ivy on the West Tower.

She crept around the edge, pressed against the crumbling stone wall.

When she reached the heavy old oak door, she pushed it open slowly, for sometimes old doors creak, and slipped into the darkness.

One path led to the underground stream, there was another doorway off from there which led to a small book closet.

Leora had spent hours in that tiny room, barely enough space to sit in, but there were at least a hundred heavy volumes, stacked up against the edges.

These enormous tomes held the secret histories of her family, and the original owners of Casterly Rock, before Lann the clever.

These were no ordinary histories though, they held great secrets, the true tales, she believed, not those spread by the victors.

Thanks to these books, Leora held confidence that she knew more of the 'family name' than even her father!

Leora had bolted the door and thrown the key into the stream, she was taking no chances of another finding her greatest treasure.

Today though, Leora went the other way, down the well-trodden ten foot dead end with its inconspicuous slit.

Through which she had learnt nearly as many secrets as were contained in her little reading closet.

She peered through, the room was empty luckily, and then she pulled out the steak knife that had been concealed in her underclothes and carefully scraped away a handful of clay from the left wall.

Taking the sticky glob, she shoved it into the hole and smoothed it into place so that the spying hole was gone, and only bare dirt wall remained.

She hoped that it wasn't at all obvious from the council chamber…

But there was no time to check, standing and carefully brushing dirt off her green dress, Leora hurried back, bolting the door behind her and slipping the key behind a loose stone.

"Leora! Honestly girl, come now, or we won't arrive in time for the princess's name day!" Ser Halden called.

His voice was loud and booming as ever but Leora saw that smile dancing in his eyes.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" she called and pulled herself up onto her white horse.

Another young girl with wild red curls stuck her head out of the carriage, "Really Le? Must you ride?"

Leora only laughed and gently spurred the horse forwards, "Ana, it is so boring and stuffy in there! Why not ride? Nymeria is far more comfortable!" she said, stroking the mare's white mane.

Her friend only shook her head and closed the carriage door, "Off we go then!" Ser Halden bellowed and the party began.

Weaving through the streets and out at last onto the Kingsroad, the clatter of the carriage wheels on cobblestone changing to the steady clop of horses hooves as they moved along the dirt road.

Leora smiled happily, her golden hair gently bouncing to the sway of her horse, her emerald eyes shined brightly to look upon the clear sky and to see Casterly Rock small on the horizon at her back.

It had been her home for thirteen years, but now she was more than ready to leave.

Leora Lannister was certain that she had discovered nearly every passage, room, cupboard, compartment and secret that the Rock held.

Her brother had once said that there were a million more secrets at the Red Keep.

And Leora couldn't wait to discover them all.

/O/O/O/O/O/

"Are we nearly there yet?" Leora groaned, opening the carriage door a crack.

All she earned for that was a second's glimpse of the dirt road and horse dung, a quick breath of fresh air, and a smack on the arm from her fat Septa.

"Leora, shut that door at once!" she shrieked, "Ouch!" Leora mumbled, but she closed the door again.

"Honestly girl, do you want to fall out and be trampled by your own horse?!"

Leora sighed and looked out the window, "Nymeria wouldn't trample me."

She said, her Septa clicked her tongue, "Nymeria indeed, not a very appropriate name, a warrior Queen? Really Leora, why not call it Snowflake? You had a white pony called Snowflake, didn't you Analie?"

The other girl looked at Leora, "Snowdrop, but I think Nymeria's a wonderful name."

The Septa only shook her head and went back to her sewing, she was always sewing, but Leora smiled at her redheaded friend.

"Who was Nymeria Le? I was never very good in history lessons…" Analie asked her friend casually.

Leora glanced warily at the Septa but she seemed well occupied with her sewing.

"Nymeria was the Queen of the first men to settle Dorne. She came across the narrow sea with three thousand ships, but then she burned them all, once they reached the shore."

"Why?" Ana asked curiously, "Well, to show that Dorne was their new home I suppose, that she wasn't going back."

Her Septa clicked her tongue again, "Seems like a waste of good ships to me."

Leora wanted to roll her eyes, but it was always more trouble than it was worth when she did.

"How old will the princess be?" Analie asked, breaking the tense silence, "Well, she is five years younger than Joffrey, and Joffrey's twelve so, eight I think, or perhaps nine…"

"The princess will be eight." Septa interrupted, Analie only nodded.

"Will we get to see her Milady?" One of the handmaidens asked timidly, Jeyne, her name was.

"Why yes, I suppose so." She replied, the girl smiled and went back to gazing out the window.

"Is the prince handsome?" Her other, less shy handmaiden Elyza asked.

"Mind your place!" The Septa scolded, glaring at her, Leora only smiled, "I wouldn't know, I haven't seen either of the princes in four years. Though they were both rather short then…"

She laughed, "Especially Tommen."

Analie giggled and Elyza looked back to her own sewing.

For the next hour or so, the carriage remained rather quiet.

The Septa and Elyza sewing, Analie and Jeyne started talking softly, and Leora eagerly peering outside.

There was hardly any view though, for Kings Landing, to her calculations, should be to the east side, and her window faced north.

However a sudden cry of, "Last stop!" jolted the five out of their silence.

Leora was the first to come bursting out of the carriage as soon as it came to a halt.

She breathed deeply and looked around with bright eyes.

It must be noon, and the city was clear in the distance, only an hour's ride she would say, they had stopped at an inn for supper.

"Leora, come here." Her Septa called, and she reluctantly turned back to the building.

It was stone, old looking, three or four floors high with narrow windows, half was stone, but the top two levels were made from ironwood, it looked.

She hurried over to the door, linking arms with Analie and stepping inside.

It was well lit and quite empty, only a dozen or so people were sitting in the benches.

Most stood and bowed to Leora, Analie or Ser Halden as the party entered, but some stayed seated, looking warily or even angrily at the golden lion embroidered on the soldier's chests.

"We will want feed for thirty men, as well as five more meals, at a different table."

Ser Halden bellowed, and the landlady nodded and disappeared back behind the bar.

Leora, Analie, the Septa, and the two handmaidens were escorted to a separate table, on a platform a little higher than the benches.

Leora would have preferred sitting with the men, they always had exciting stories to tell, tales of adventure and daring.

Also if she was with everyone else it was far easier to slip away and explore.

At the last inn she had easily found a hidden room with the finest arbor golds, Dornish vintages and sweet summer wines.

Ser Halden would have been angered if he'd known that the landlord was withholding his really good alcohol from the Lannister guardsmen, but Leora never told.

"Sit down Leora." The Septa barked, and Leora hastily sat next to Ana and smiled as a young girl, probably Myrcella's age, came around with glasses and two jugs.

"We have water or summer wine Milady." The child mumbled, looking nervously up at the Septa.

"Three waters, one summer wine, and what will you have Elyza?"

"Water please." The older girl replied, and the Septa nodded to the little serving girl.

She hurriedly filled the cups and set them down, then practically fled from the table.

Leora picked up her cup, thinking that I was hardly fair that she Ana and Jeyne had to drink plain water, just because Elyza was sixteen and they were thirteen.

Leora knew for a fact that Analie had had her moon blood; that made her a woman, and women drank summer wine, though she was not willing to argue with the Septa over the matter.

Soon another serving girl, this one more confident, about twenty, brought slices of beef, seeded rolls and thick gravy.

Leora ate heartily.

"Slow down Leora, honestly it's not like you've been running around all day, act like a lady!"

She sighed and slowed down, the Septa tutting and scolding every minute.

She couldn't wait until they arrived in Kings Landing.

Leora hadn't seen Jaime in years and Tyrion not since her twelfth name-day!

At least then she would have to spend all day in that horrid carriage with her Septa like she had for the last week.

"Come on, time to leave. We will only be another hour on the road!" Ser Halden bellowed, and everyone got up, flooding out the doors.

"Thank you!" Leora bobbed a curtsy to the landlady as she darted out the door and back onto the dirt road.

She was still stiff from sitting down all day, and longed to run and jump and climb and explore.

Leora ran to Nymeria and pulled herself up into the saddle.

"Leora Lannister, you are not riding!" The Septa called angrily from the doorway.

But she only dug her heels in and galloped to the front of the party.

Her Septa stopped yelling eventually and clambered into the carriage; Leora sighed in relief and drew up next to Ser Halden.

"Lady Leora. Shouldn't you be in the carriage?" he asked her, raising an eyebrow, she only grinned and he shook his head.

But he was smiling too, "Come on! Off we go!" He bellowed, and the party was off again.

Hopefully that would be the last time Ser Halden called like that, for Leora was regretting being so close to him already.

/O/O/O/O/O/

The Red Keep was easy to see no matter where you were in Kings Landing.

It stood taller than any other place in the city, high on the cliffs of Visenya's hill, everything else in its shadow.

Leora's heart was light with hope and excitement as they rode up the winding cobblestone main street, weaving past tanners, brothels, blacksmiths and inns.

She could smell the poor from here, flea bottom, they called it.

Though the further they rode, the fainter grew the shouting and bustle and stench of the small folk, soon the road was smooth stone, with tall palm trees on either side of the way.

The great gates weren't red, but the sandstone towers and walls above certainly were, red with the blood of their enemies, the Targaryens had said.

Though Leora knew it was only a certain red stone from Volantis, or somewhere else across the narrow sea.

"Who wishes to pass?" A sentinel in golden cloak called down to Ser Halden.

"A party from Casterly Rock, escorting Lady Leora Lannister."

The man nodded and the gates slowly swung open, the guardsmen stepping aside and saluting as Ser Halden rode past, Leora at his side.

She tried to act dignified, like a lady, like father and Septa had told her.

But Leora could hardly help gawking as they rode into the courtyard.

The keep stood tall, higher and higher above them, Maester Arkale had told her that it was not much bigger than Casterly Rock, but the Red Keep was certainly more imposing.

They stopped before the sandstone steps that lead to the entrance hall, palm trees, frond bushes, and flowers of all kinds decorated the courtyard, but it was all a little bland to Leora.

Everything was dirt or sand, no grass grew, and none of the plants she was accustomed to.

"My lady," A young boy, a squire he looked, called as she carefully dismounted.

"I am to escort you to an audience with the Queen and Princess Myrcella."

Leora nodded and handed her reins to a stable boy, she hurried after the squire, hoping to be gone before the Septa got out of the carriage.

They went, not up the steps, but to the left and through another, slightly less grand, doorway.

Leora was disappointed, she had hoped to see the iron throne, and people said that a thousand swords were melted by dragon flame to forge it.

But Leora doubted whether it would really be a thousand, she would have to count them.

The boy led her in silence through a grand hallway, then up some winding stairs and into another hall.

This hall had marble walls and floor covered in silk rugs, the walls held tapestries and potted ferns sat on elegantly carved side tables.

There were fewer servants here, and it was much quieter.

Leora began to wish that she had been allowed to bathe and change first.

Her simple brown riding dress was dirtied from the travel, and she hastily smoothed out her golden hair, brushing it through with her fingers.

Leora looked anxiously into a mirror that they walked past, and paused for a second to fix her braid.

It was done in a circlet just like on the first day of their journey, _I do wish Cersei would have let me change beforehand…_ she thought angrily.

But there was no time to change, the squire stopped at last after they went up another set of stairs and came to a beautifully carved door, birch wood inlaid with gold and silver leaf.

He knocked.

"Enter." A voice that was unmistakably her sister's called; the squire pushed the door open and stepped through.

Leora following nervously, "Lady Leora Lannister, Your Grace." he announced, and Cersei stood.

She looked every inch a Queen, in crimson gown with gold embroidery, perfect hair done in that intricate southern style, and a beautifully detailed crown of gold upon her pretty head.

Leora felt ugly and awkward before her perfect sister, and the sweet little girl standing behind her did not help her confidence.

Myrcella looked like a little doll, or an angel, she had darling golden curls and dimples, dressed in a lacy gown of the softest pink.

Leora curtsied, smiling shyly, "Your Grace, please forgive my appearance, I did not have time to change."

Cersei nodded to the squire and he hurriedly backed out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"My dear sister," The Queen said happily, embracing Leora.

"Don't worry, it is my fault for not giving you an opportunity to dress."

Leora held her for a second then they pulled away, "Sit dear." She said, and Leora sat down on the soft settee across from her sister and niece.

"How was the journey Leora?" Cersei asked, folding her hands in her lap, Myrcella copied her mother and smiled shyly at her.

"It was quite tiring, but pleasant overall. I am glad to be here in Kings Landing at last."

Cersei nodded, "What celebrations are planned for your name day, Myrcella? Oh, I may call you Myrcella, can't I?"

Leora addressed the smaller child; she nodded happily, "Of course, if I may call you Leora."

She laughed, "I think you should, it would be strange for you, and for Joffrey in particular, to call me aunt when I am less than a year older!"

Myrcella giggled, "Well, there will be a feast of course, I will be eight!"

Cersei smiled softly, "Yes, it is a very exciting occasion; we are glad that you have arrived just in time." Myrcella nodded again.

"Darling, why don't you go and find your brother?" Cersei said kindly to the princess, Myrcella looked up at her in disappointment, but Cersei's face was stern.

"Good afternoon Leora." She said politely, curtsying and walking out of the room. Leora turned somewhat fearfully back to the Queen. "Now dear, I trust that you know the reason for your leaving Casterly Rock?"

Leora nodded, "Yes Your Grace." "Please Leora, call me Cersei, we are sisters after all."

Leora stayed quiet, "You are thirteen yes? But you have not bled yet."

Leora blushed and shook her head slightly, "Well, you are betrothed as you know." "To Robb Stark." Leora finished, Cersei nodded again.

"Well, you shall luckily have one year here, before you are banished to Winterfell. Luckily the boy is only two, no almost two years older, and I hear he is quite handsome."

Leora sighed, "I hear that Joffrey will be married to Sansa Stark." She commented.

Cersei's lips went tight and her face stony, Leora wished that she hadn't said that; clearly it was one of the many arguments between the King and Queen.

"Perhaps…" Cersei replied coldly.

"Well, you must be tired after your journey Leora. I will escort you to your rooms."

Leora stood, "That is very kind Your Gr- Cersei." Her sister only smiled thinly and strode from the room, Leora hurried to keep up.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

The chambers were far more beautiful than her ones in Casterly Rock, but she didn't know them.

That was irritating and exciting at the same time.

In her old room there had been a ladder going down from a latch under the bed, a compartment behind a stone on the wall, a loose floorboard with diaries hidden beneath, a hidden drawer in her cabinet and a little shaft under the window seat, for dropping messages, which led to Analie's room.

The last had been one of her best discoveries, they had exchanged secret messages every day, by dropping a string down, Ana could tie her message to it and reply.

Leora was relieved beyond words when Analie was allowed to come with her to Kings Landing.

Ana was her closest friend, sister even, Analie Serrett of Silverhill.

She was the fifth daughter of Lord Olivar and a ward to Lord Tywin since they were both four years old.

Leora wouldn't have been able to bear leaving Ana behind, but unless she was betrothed to Bran or Rickon Stark, there was no way that her father would permit her to go and live at Winterfell with Leora.

That was highly unlikely to happen, as the Serretts with their proud peacock was a lower house than Stark.

Leora was awoken from her thoughts as Elyza entered the room again, the handmaiden sighed exasperatedly, "Milady, you must wake up!" She said, Leora opened her eyes and reluctantly pulled the covers away.

"I'm awake, I was just thinking!" she protested, standing and pulling on a silk robe.

Elyza shook her head and brought over a tray with toasted buns and scrambled egg, Leora smiled and sat at the table on her balcony.

She had an amazing view, there wasn't much of a view at Casterly rock, well, not from inside.

But here her chambers looked out on Blackwater Bay, and Leora loved it, the bustle below, the shouting at the markets, even the smell, well, some of the smells.

She had been there only a day, well, not even a full day, but Leora was already sure that she would like Kings Landing.

"Your brother Lord Tyrion has requested that you see him after you break your fast Milady."

Leora smiled even brighter after that, she hadn't seen Tyrion in ages, and Jaime, not since she was Myrcella's age!

Leora wondered if they would have changed at all.

She ate quickly and Elyza dressed her in a flowing gown of sky blue silks, it was light and soft, better suited to the heat of the day.

Leora pulled on her gold sandals while Jeyne came in and brushed out her hair.

"Would you like it in the southern style Milady?" Leora shook her head, "Just in the braids like normal." She told her.

Jeyne sighed but started to twirl her golden curls into the usual twisting crown of hair.

The main positive to wearing her hair in that simple style, was that she was free to go in only a minute.

Then Leora was ready to meet her brother.

There was a knock on the door and Leora opened it, smiling brightly, she grinned even more when she saw that it was Jaime who was waiting.

Laughing happily she embraced him, and he hugged her back.

When she pulled away Leora examined his face for a second, he looked much the same, handsome and proud, but a little older, a little wearier.

"It has been too long brother!" She complained, smiling up at him.

"Yes, gods you've changed Leora! How old are you now, sixteen?" She smiled, "Thirteen."

He grinned, ever charming, and stepped back out into the hallway.

Leora took his arm and they walked off along the hall together.

"I hear you are betrothed." Jaime remarked in a more serious tone, she sighed, "Yes."

Jaime frowned sadly, "Another sister being married off…"

"He is only one year older than me, and apparently quite handsome. I am sure the North is not half as bad as people say, I'll just have to wear thicker dresses!" she told him, more trying to convince herself.

Jaime laughed, "Ever the optimist."

They walked in silence for a moment, "Did you- Did you see your mother before you left?" He asked nervously, Leora's smile faded.

"No." He nodded slowly, and didn't pursue the subject.

They continued in silence until they reached another door. "I only hope that he is still here, and not ran off to a brothel!" Jaime muttered jokingly, Leora giggled.

Suddenly the door was pulled open, "I can hear you, you know!" her dwarf brother grinned.

Leora fell to the floor and embraced him tightly, smiling happily, he held on lovingly for a moment before stepping back.

Leora stood, "Come in." he motioned for them to enter,

Leora walked through and Jaime followed.

"I'm sorry to you both, but I have very important duties to fulfil and cannot stay to chat." Jaime told them sadly.

"Like what?" Tyrion asked, picking up a jug of wine, "Um, guarding the King?"

Jaime raised an eyebrow and Leora laughed, "Goodbye to you both for now, try not to get drunk, brother, and remember that Leora here is only thirteen!"

Leora smiled as he shut the door and strode off, Tyrion grinned at her.

"Care for a glass?" he asked, as she sat down at the mahogany table.

"It's nine in the morning!" He shrugged, and poured himself a cup.

"So, I hear you are betrothed." He said, sitting and taking a gulp of wine.

Leora sighed and looked out at the city, "That seems to be all that anyone hears."

He raised his cup, "To young love."

She smiled weakly and gazed at the birds, diving and swooping from rooftop to rooftop.

She wished that she had wings to fly away.

_Where would you go? _A voice inside her asked.

_Across the Narrow Sea, to see the pyramids of Meereen and the horse -lords of the Dothraki Sea, to see the beggar king and his sister, to listen to the red priests in Braavos. _

"It would be nice to fly away from it all." Tyrion said softly, as if reading her mind.

But when Leora glanced over at him, he was staring at the birds with just as much longing as her.

They sat in silence for a while, thinking about better lives.

_You've got a better life than him. _

That irritating voice said again as Leora looked down at a beggar man sitting by a fountain, dressed in rags.

"Tell me, what are they all like?"

Leora asked her brother, breaking the quiet.

He smiled again, "All of them? We'd be here for a lifetime!"

She sighed, "What are Cersei, Joffrey, Myrcella, Tommen, the King, the spider, Littlefinger, Lord Renly and Lord Stannis like, to start with."

He laughed, "Robert is a drunken fool," Leora raised her eyebrow pointedly at her brother, he laughed.

"I may be drunk, and perhaps I enjoy the company of whores as much as our king, but I am no fool, nor fat for that matter!" she smiled.

"Cersei…" he sighed, "Well, Cersei is Cersei, manipulative, unloving, cunning, but not as clever as she believes. She loves her children though, I'll give her that."

His brow furrowed, "And her children… Myrcella and Tommen are sweet, nothing like their mother, innocent, kind, perfect, but Joffrey…"

He put his hand to his head, "Joffrey is much the same as he was when you last saw him; cruel, unpredictable, a little shit as I think I once put it!"

"Well, he has a thirst for power, he is wicked, stupid, and arrogant, he listens to everything Cersei whispers in his ear, and he is tall and handsome to top it all off!"

Leora smiled sadly, "I hate him already."

Tyrion nodded, and they sat quietly again.

"And the Hand, Jon Arryn. He may be the only good person in Kings Landing; he is wise and kind, though perhaps too curious for his own good, like you."

"Who were the others? The small council members, right? Well, Lord Varys and Lord Baelish may well be the most dangerous people in the country."

"They are far too clever and cunning for their own good, and both of them, the spider in particular, know far too much."

"Varys has informers everywhere, and ears in every wall, Littlefinger owns nearly all the brothels in Kings Landing, his whores are his spies, and they tell him everything."

"Lord Stannis is stern and solemn, bitter towards his brothers, but always just and loyal."

"Lord Renly is a handsome fool, much like his oldest brother, the king that is, well, much like his older brother was during the rebellion."

Leora sat looking at him for a while, thinking and taking it all in.

"How does the spider know everything?" she asked thoughtfully.

"He has informers, little birds, he calls them."

Leora frowned, she looked curiously over at the wall next to her brother's book shelf, "So he only knows of things that have been discussed when informers are there, like in crowded places, never private conversations?"

Tyrion frowned, "No, he does know of other things, conversations I have had in my own chambers, with no one except the person I was talking to present."

"But I suppose there was someone listening at the door."

Leora shook her head, "Ears in every wall you said?" Tyrion smiled, "A metaphor."

Leora stood and walked over to the wall, "Or maybe not…"

She reached out carefully, there was definitely a fingerprint in the dust here, and the edge of this stone was out of line with the others.

"Help me Tyrion." She said, pushing the large bookcase to the side.

"What are you doing?!" He asked, as she pressed the shelf against the wall and looked closely at that stone.

"Wait, you were always a genius at finding hidden things Leora. You don't think there's a passage in my room do you?!"

"Well, of course there would be, Maegor the Cruel had thousands of secrets in this castle. But you don't think that someone's actually been using it come into my room do you?! I mean that would just be hor-"

"Shut up Tyrion!" she cried at him, he always seemed to ramble when he was excited.

Leora pushed hard on the right corner, she felt it give away, just a bit, she pressed harder and the stone turned on a hinge, there was a clicking noise and a large crack appeared on the wall in a rectangle with the stone in the center.

Leora nervously pushed the whole area and it swung open.

It was surprisingly light and Leora saw that in the middle it was only wood, not stone.

"Oh my goodness, you are quite observant, little sister."

Tyrion whispered as Leora stepped into the passage.

"You stay here." She told him, he frowned.

"Who is the child?" he asked, she sighed, "Who is the dwarf?" he looked hurt,

"Listen, I'm sorry but the last time I took someone exploring with me, we fell down a marble slide and landed in a freezing river!"

"He screamed so loudly that all my handmaidens said the castle was haunted for years after!"

Tyrion laughed, "Was it Jaime?" she only grinned in reply.

"We could come to a sudden drop, a hidden trapdoor, a chimney climb, a place where you have to jump over a crevice or something, and Tyrion, you wouldn't be able to get past."

"I've done this a thousand times, just wait here." He sighed and nodded, though he still looked upset with her.

Leora turned and felt along the stone wall, it only went to the left, so she followed it that way.

"Aren't you going to take a torch?" he called, "No. It will only get in the way, shut the door behind me alright."

"What?! But how will you get back in?" "I won't come this way unless it's a dead end. All passages lead somewhere, so there's always another exit."

"It isn't real stone there, so if you hear three knocks then press hard on the top right corner of the stone that's out of line with the others."

She heard him sigh, "This is crazy Leora."

She smiled, "No this is exciting, just go to a brothel or something!"

He laughed and she heard the door close behind her.

The passage was left in sudden darkness, and she felt her way along carefully, one hand on the wall, one foot scraping forwards, checking for sudden drops.

Leora walked for nearly ten minutes she guessed, until she came to a fork in the path, to one side it widened into a broad staircase leading down, and to the left it ended in a chimney climb, going up.

She hesitated and decided to go down first, the easier route, as she didn't know how long she had before someone started searching for her.

As Leora reached the bottom of the stairs she saw a dim light up ahead.

She continued quietly and found herself facing an iron gate; she sighed and studied the gate.

It seemed relatively impassible, Leora peered through, there was a small round chamber on the other side.

It was lit by braziers in the shape of dragon's heads, but there was no one in sight.

She could see five more doorways along the edge of the room, each blocked with identical iron gates.

In the center was a mosaic of a three-headed dragon wrought in red and black tiles.

Leora saw iron rungs leading up the wall, and when she peered above her head, there was no ceiling to the chamber in sight.

She thought for a moment, Leora did not know the Red Keep well, but she guessed that the rungs led to the Tower of the Hand, for that was the direction she had been heading, and the right distance from her brother's rooms.

Who knew where the other doors led, and it was such an amazing discovery that she wanted to scream in vexation.

_If only I had that stupid key! _She thought in frustration.

_Though if I am right, Lord Varys should have the keys… _

Suddenly she heard footsteps approaching, Leora froze, they were coming from the stairs at her back, there was nowhere to hide, nowhere to run.

She looked up in fear, hoping that they wouldn't come down.

But then a man appeared, walking cautiously and holding a torch.

He was very fat and pale with a head as bald and round as an egg.

He was dressed in silken robes, and walked with a decidedly feminine look.

He saw her instantly and froze, his eyes widening. "Who are you?!" he shrieked, nearly dropping the torch.

Leora stepped forward into the light, looking up at him, tilting her chin defiantly and hiding her fear.

"You're the spider?" she asked boldly, he smiled slightly,

"Yes. And you are Leora Lannister." She stayed quiet.

"I heard that you were quite the little explorer…" He said, stepping down and standing closer.

She held her ground and stared at him, bright green eyes blazing.

"Well, if you really did find all the secret passages in Casterly Rock, and you've found your way this far in less than a day, then I worry that you will soon take over my position as Master of Whispers!"

She smiled slightly, though remained at a wary distance.

"Do you have the keys?" She asked him, he held up an iron ring with at least two dozen keys hanging off it.

She looked at it hungrily, and he tightened his grip.

"Will you unlock the door and let me pass?" she asked, he frowned.

"I will, but I won't wait to unlock it again, or give you the key."

She shrugged, "All passages have many endings, if you close this one then I can find another."

He smiled at that and looked at her curiously; she held his gaze and he looked away first, turning and unlocking the gate.

She eagerly followed him through and looked around.

"Do you know where they go?" he asked her, bolting the gate behind them, she looked around.

"That goes up the Tower of the Hand." She said, looking up into the darkness above, he nodded, she looked around all the gates.

"None of them are dead ends are they?" she looked to him anxiously; he shook his head.

"Though some have hidden exits."

She shrugged, "I will find them, eventually."

She gazed down one passage, she could smell salt on the breeze flowing from there.

"Does this one lead to the bay?" he nodded again, all the while watching her curiously.

She turned back to him, "Do you know all the secrets?"

He giggled; it was a bit of a ridiculous noise, very like a little girl.

"No child. Not all, not even half!" She grinned at that, if the spider himself didn't know all of them, after living here for decades, then she certainly wouldn't be bored.

But Leora needed those keys to explore anything…

"Well girl, where to?" Varys asked, his arms folded, Leora turned in a circle.

"This one I suppose." She said at last, pointing to the passage with the salt breeze.

That path at least, she knew for certain had an ending, and Leora was longing to see Kings Landing for herself.

He walked over and unlocked the gate.

"Where are you going?" she asked him, and he only smiled, "I am the Master of Whispers, I am off to listen to my little birds."

Leora nodded and stepped through the gateway; he locked it behind her, and then looked up, smiling, yet ever with that curious glint in his eyes.

"I expect I will be seeing more of you Leora Lannister." He said, and she smiled and turned, heading off down the stone hallway.

When she paused and looked back, the spider had disappeared.

O/O/O/O/O

The path twisted and turned, there were multiple doorways off to the side, but all were locked.

Eventually Leora stopped trying to open them.

She wasn't really in the mood for exploring now, after a week of being in confined spaces, all she wanted was to get to the bay, to run on the sand and swim in the crystal waters.

The light grew better as she walked, and the sound of crashing waves against the cliffs beneath the Red Keep grew ever louder.

Soon there was the cawing of gulls and the roar of the tides, the screaming of children too, though their voices were half carried away by the swirling wind and then echoed through the tunnel to create a ghostly sound.

Leora at last came to the end; she was greeted by another iron gate, but was not deterred.

She felt confident that Lord Varys hadn't lied to her, and she was pretty good at telling when people were lying;

Leora had grown up to lies as other children grow up to bedtime stories.

Soon enough she discovered that there was indeed another way out – a large sandstone rock, which wasn't really a rock, but a carefully carved slab.

Leora climbed up onto a ledge on the wall and slid the panel-of-sorts aside, and then hooking her hands around the edge, she pulled herself out of the tunnel and onto a platform of rock.

The top of the slab looked just like an ordinary bumpy rock and when Leora shoved it back into place, you couldn't tell that there was an entrance there at all.

The iron gate itself was hidden by the cliff edge.

The whole passage ended inside the mouth of a sea cave, the sort that fills up with water at high tide.

Thankfully it was low tide, so Leora clambered down the stones and jumped down about six feet to the sand below.

She rolled as she landed and wasn't hurt, but her hair was soon wild from the wind and her dress covered in sand.

Carefully brushing it all off and smoothing down her hair as best she could, Leora hurried out onto the actual beach.

There were rock pools by the thousands, and only a small stretch of sand.

The whole bay was teeming with children, peasant children, with baskets and nets all searching through the rock pools for crabs and fish.

She realized that even though her beautiful silk dress was ruined and dirty, she would still stand out like a sore thumb amongst these people.

Leora hurried past, balancing as she weaved around rock pools and screaming kids, trying not to fall in.

There were eyes watching her from every side; she was clearly high born, and almost as clearly a Lannister.

Leora soon reached the crude steps carved into the sandstone, and she thanked the gods that the Red Keep was so large.

It was easy to spot and as Leora weaved through side allies and past shops, she could never lose her way.

After nearly an hour of walking and running and doubling back, Leora reached the gate of the Red Keep.

"Who goes there?" a sentinel called down.

"Leora Lannister." She shouted back. He looked at her in shock, confusion and surprise, but there was no doubting that she was who she said.

He waved to the guards and they opened the way. Leora darted in and across the courtyard before anyone could interrogate her.

She decided that she would first go to her chambers to bathe and change, then to Tyrion.

For there wasn't really a need to hurry, she hadn't really found anything, not yet.

It was as if she had found the treasure chest, but didn't have any way to get at the treasure inside.

Leora couldn't help smiling though, as she ran though the doorway to the left and up towards her room, for she had found the treasure chest, and perhaps made a friend; or an ally at least.

Leora reached her chambers, thankfully, without meeting a single person along the way.

And, seeing as neither Elyza nor Jeyne was there, she decided to skip the bath and just change.

Leora pulled off her wet and sandy gown, shoving it into the wicker basket next to her bed.

Then she undid the braid, or what was left as most had come out already, and just brushed out her hair.

She changed into a purple dress of thin cotton with embroidered stars and moons, and even though her hair just sat in golden waves down her back, Leora though that she looked quite pretty.

As she was looking in the mirror, Analie entered, she gasped and embraced her friend.

"Leora! _Everyone_ has been looking for you! Where in seven hells have you been?!"

Leora smiled, but her heart sank, "Exploring of course, honestly why didn't Tyrion think of an excuse?! He knew where I was!"

Analie sighed, "Your brother hasn't been back all day, he's um, probably in the town, err…"

Leora laughed, "Probably in a brothel you mean!" Ana blushed and Leora shook her head.

"_Everyone?_" She groaned, Ana just nodded.

"Very well then, time to face the lions."


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

The rain was pounding on the window on princess Myrcella's name day.

It was Leora's third day in Kings Landing, but with all the craziness of the first two days, Leora still hadn't even met the King, Joffrey, Lord Baelish, Lord Stannis.

She had said hello to Lord Renly, and briefly spoken to Tommen, but overall Leora had hardly seen a soul since she arrived.

Today though, there would be a grand feast with eight courses, fools and singers and minstrels, everyone of importance in Kings Landing would be attending and Leora couldn't wait.

The day had been a boring one, it had rained all morning, usually she would have used the weather to explore, but Leora needed to keep tidy for the celebrations.

So instead she had visited the Red Keep's library, it was enormous, with thousands of books.

Leora knew that she could spend years there and still never read all the volumes.

And the chamber was so massive with hidden shelves and little nooks and crannies everywhere, that Leora thought there must be more secrets there than anywhere else in the Red Keep.

So she had spent the day in the company of dragons and slavers, princes and outlaws, white walkers and the ghost grass of the Dothraki Sea.

But when Leora happened to glance up at the clock, she gasped to see that it was already five, and the feast started at six!

She jumped up, putting her book down and hurrying out of the library and into the hallway.

Leora started to run, racing towards her chambers; Cersei would kill her if she was late!

Leora sprinted around a corner and crashed straight into someone.

She shrieked as she was sent tumbling back, Leora stood back up quickly, "Oh dear, I am so sorry!" she cried.

The person she had quite literally run into was a very tall boy, with golden hair, emerald eyes and a handsome face.

"Joffrey?" She smiled at him, faking happiness while Tyrion's description played over and over in her mind.

He looked at her for a moment, then smiled, "Leora, it is a pleasure to see you."

His words were as false as his smile, and she exclaimed, "You are certainly tall!" he smiled smugly, "Yes, how old are you now?" he asked her, almost patronizingly.

"Thirteen, still a year older than you."

He looked at her in annoyance.

"Well, you'd never be able to tell." he remarked, and she nodded again, "Yes, from your manners anyone would think you were _years_ younger!"

His expression soured, but before Joffrey could think up a reply, she curtseyed mockingly and said, "Excuse me, but I must change for the feast." and hurried off again down the hallway.

_That was a little foolish, _the voice told her, _he will be your King one day so you may at least pretend to like him! _

Leora only sighed inwardly; the voice was smarter than she was, though it only ever spoke up _after_ she had done the foolish deed.

But the past was the past, and Leora was suddenly half thrown into a chair by Jeyne as she finally entered her chambers.

"Please let me do it in the Southern style Milady!" she begged, and Leora sighed, "Fine, but only today."

Jeyne smiled and set about pinning and twisting while Elyza entered with some gowns draped over her arm.

Leora looked at them and eventually chose the crimson and gold one which she had decided against when departing Casterly Rock.

It was made from silk with real cloth of gold layering, and had little lions standing as bright and proud along her hem as little suns.

It was her nicest and most expensive dress, but Leora rarely wore it for she disliked how everyone in her family wore the Lannister crest and colours as though they were holy; a badge of honour that somehow made you better than everyone else.

But it was still beautiful, lion emblem or not. She was carefully laced up as Jeyne set a hairnet of rubies upon her perfect hair.

"Oh!" Both the handmaidens gasped, standing back and smiling at her, "You look amazing!" Leora turned to the mirror to see for herself.

She did look wonderful, her golden waves carefully pinned up in that elegant Southern style, the dress both imposing and pretty; she was stunning, regal, and gorgeous.

But all Leora Lannister could think was.

_Seven hells I look like Cersei!_

O/O/O/O/O

When they reached the doors to the great hall, Leora feared that she would have to enter with Joffrey.

However thankfully after the King and Queen; Myrcella went with Joffrey, which left Leora to enter with Tommen.

Tommen was a sweet, plump boy with darling golden curls and bright green eyes, he was kind and lovely; nothing like his brother and mother, and nothing like his father either really.

She smiled at her little nephew; he was seven years old, just less than a year younger than his sister.

Leora took his arm, and he stood up taller, looking proud in his matching scarlet doublet and gold shirt.

He only reached to Leora's shoulder, and was desperately trying to look imposing and regal, an air that his siblings easily portrayed.

"Prince Tommen Baratheon and Lady Leora Lannister!" The herald called, and the pair entered.

Leora smiling and holding her head high, Tommen grinning childishly and looking with delight at the mummers and fools dressed in all the colours of a rainbow.

They followed a few feet behind Joffrey and Myrcella, but when they reached the dais, Leora was thankfully seated with Myrcella to her right and Tyrion, who was following behind Jon Arryn, to her left.

Joffrey was on the other end of the table, next to his father and poor Tommen.

Then the feast began, the first course; a delicious beef stew, was served, and the shouting and laughter of three hundred noble men and women rang through the hall.

Leora was soon discussing the library with Tyrion, both sharing an avid love of reading.

"Yes, you're quite right; even _I_ can tell that a place like that has many secret passages, though I wouldn't have a clue how to find them!"

She laughed, "Well there's certainly a door or space behind that mermaid carving." She told him, making sure to keep her voice hushed, despite the noise all around.

"So how will you get those keys?" Tyrion whispered, Leora shrugged.

"I can't really steal them; he'd know it was me, and besides I wouldn't want to risk it. So perhaps I can earn his trust you know, he isn't really _evil_ is he?"

Tyrion frowned, "Littlefinger certainly has more … questionable, morals."

"Varys isn't evil, not really, but you can never know with whom his loyalties lay, in that respect he and Lord Baelish are very alike."

Leora nodded thoughtfully, "Petyr Baelish, he was a ward at Riverrun, he loved Lady Catelyn didn't he? Robb Stark's mother."

Tyrion smiled weakly "He still does I believe, she may be a weakness of his… But you never really know."

Leora began to say something, but then the great oak doors swung open and a hush fell over the hall.

Six men came in, carrying an enormous cake upon an even bigger tray.

The hall erupted into cheers and laughter, and little Myrcella jumped up in delight.

The cake was brought through and around the benches, eventually coming to a stop before the dais.

The King himself had been sitting sullenly for the whole evening, no doubt feeling irritated at having to sit between his wife and son.

But now Robert jumped up and walked down, grinning happily, he stood in front of the table, half blocking Cersei from view of the crowds.

"Welcome, friends! We all know that this great feast is held in the honour of my beautiful daughter. Let's all have a cheer for the princess Myrcella's eighth name day!"

The Queen looked very relieved as her husband sat back down, the hall erupting with happy shouts and Tyrion grinned up at his sister.

"Leora, I do believe that was the first speech that his Grace hasn't made a fool of himself or his family during, in at least ten years!"

Leora laughed, and everyone else was laughing too, for a dozen fools, dressed in motley garb of salmon pinks and peacock blues, greens as bright as a Lannister's eyes, and some in a hideous shade of yellow.

But no matter how unsightly their clothes, the fools did their jobs well.

First a great pyramid was built, each man standing upon the shoulders of another, then they threw fire sticks and knives, but not one suffered injury.

While the fools ran about like mad men, tumbling and rolling and jumping, the singers began a rowdy rendition of _The Bear and the Maiden Fair_.

Then the serving girls started bringing around silver plates with great slices of the soft sponge cake, with crushed strawberry frosting and little flowers written in melted cocoa.

Leora felt happier than she had ever felt before that night, Myrcella's sweet little tinkling laughter bursting forth in her right ear, and Tyrion constantly making japes in her left.

She had never laughed harder or longer, and she only felt saddened when she glanced over and saw her brother Jaime standing guard behind the dais, alone and grim faced.

She nudged her dwarf brother, "Tyrion, am I allowed to speak with Jaime? Or does he _have _to be in solitude to guard the King?"

Her brother only shrugged and looked back to the main floor area.

Once the fools had finished, all the children at the feast had started dancing to the pipes and banjoes, princess Myrcella and prince Tommen included.

Only Joffrey sat up higher than the rest, gazing down at the whole affair with a rather bored expression.

Leora decided that she wouldn't be missed, and climbed from her chair, going down the back steps where she was quite hidden from view.

When Jaime saw her coming he smiled, "Have you tired of the feast Leora?"

She shook her head, smiling, "No, but you look like you have."

He sighed, "Well, I can't even see the feast. I think that fat oaf makes me guard his back just so I don't have any enjoyment in life!"

"Well, after the last time, I'm surprised that any King would want you to guard his back, you may well put a sword through it." A man interrupted, Leora turned in surprise.

He looked about the same age as Cersei, with dark brown hair slightly streaked with grey, he was a pretty short man, about the same height as Leora herself, and he had decidedly shifty eyes.

"Lord Baelish." Jaime announced coldly, confirming Leora's thoughts.

"Lady Leora, I have not yet had the pleasure." Littlefinger said, bowing almost mockingly low.

She smiled at him though, "Lord Baelish, how are you enjoying the feast?" she asked politely, though her eyes remained unfriendly.

He smiled, looking at her with curiosity, "It is good, an enjoyable event. I hear that you are betrothed to Robb Stark, my Lady."

She smiled thinly, "Yes I am, I heard that you knew his mother?"

His smirk faded, "Yes." He said coldly, "Well, Lady Leora, Ser Jaime. I have… business with Lord Renly."

Then he turned, his long robes flowing and strode off to the end of the dais, to where the younger Baratheon brother was seated.

Jaime laughed as soon as Littlefinger had gone, "Really sister, I do believe you're giving both the spider and him a run for their money."

She smiled at him, "Well, I should go back, make sure that Tyrion doesn't get too drunk."

"Good luck with that." He replied, raising an eyebrow.

She laughed and turned back, heading towards the table and her other brother.

O/O/O/O/O

At long last the Queen announced that it was far past time for the children to be in bed.

Joffrey adamantly refused, not wanted to be labelled as one of 'the children', Robert only laughed at his wife's demands.

"Let the boy stay if he bloody well wants to so badly!" And Cersei pursed her lips, grabbing little Tommen by the arm and half dragging him from the hall.

Leora was tired as well by then, and she left with Myrcella.

Joffrey smirked at her as she passed, as if to say, _Look who's older and more mature now? _

But Leora wasn't going to stay up late and be exhausted just to prove a point to her insufferable nephew, so instead she ignored him and took Myrcella's hand.

When Leora reached her room at last, she collapsed onto the bed.

After lying still for a few minutes and looking at the clock, she decided that it was only ten, and she wasn't _too_ tired.

In fact, she was in the perfect mood for exploring.

Leora longed to search through the amazing library, but she knew that she had to start with her own chambers.

Leora sat up on her bed and carefully scanned the walls, looking for any light coming through, strange cracks or lines, any holes or misplaced stones.

Eventually her eyes settled on a tapestry of a beautiful woman, she assumed from the silver hair and amethyst eyes, that she was a Targaryen, Rhaenys or Visenya perhaps.

That was strange.

When Robert won the rebellion he had every trace of dragons removed from the Red Keep.

She stood slowly and walked over to it, pulling on the fabric Leora discovered that it was stuck to the wall.

She fiddled for a while and her hands roamed to the golden rod which held up the decoration.

There was an ornate knob on the right hand edge, and when Leora pushed it in, the whole tapestry, and the part of the wall that it was stuck to, swung outwards and revealed a passageway.

She laughed in delight and peered through.

The path was very narrow, and Leora thought that she could probably just fit if she walked side-faced.

But it may just get narrower, or there could be a dead end, an entrance that was blocked up.

Leora didn't want to close the doorway behind her, in case she couldn't get back.

But if anyone walked in, they'd see it open…

She decided in the end to move her dining table over to the door.

Then she pressed it up against it and left it there.

Now no one would be able to come in.

Then Leora changed quickly, pulling on the plain brown riding dress that she had worn when she arrived in Kings Landing, and then she pulled her hair back, tying it with a piece of ribbon.

Leora finally turned to the dark hole, feeling nervous and excited, and she stepped into the tunnel.

She walked side-faced, creeping slowly along with the stone scraping against her dress.

Luckily though, the passage got wider, and soon Leora could walk comfortably.

As she went, Leora quietly counted her steps, at 200 the passage came to a turn to the left, at 300 she reached a narrow set of stairs leading up, at 350 the stairs ended, at 500 she reached a fork and went left, and at 600 she stopped.

The passage was now wide enough for two men to walk abreast, and the floor was red and black tiles, not dirt or stone.

She stopped because she could hear people and see light. This way ended about a hundred feet away and there were narrow slits every ten feet, in all different places.

Leora was reminded of her spy hole in Casterly Rock, and he eyes lit up with excitement.

Each hole varied in size and shape, some of them were up near the ceiling, some near the ground and some at perfect eye level.

Peering through the first one, Leora saw an empty room; there was a great sword on one wall, and lots of maps on a table.

The next room was identical to the first, but bare of any personal belongings.

Each room she came to was the same, but each had different things in them, swords, maps, wines and armour.

Leora came, about halfway down the passage, to a room that was different.

It was large and square, with an enormous table in the center and chairs all around it.

The table was covered in maps, and right next to the small hole that Leora was looking through sat an enormous book.

She looked at it curiously and could just make out the title; _The Book of Brothers. _

She smiled the sort of smile that you smile once you've solved a puzzle.

_The Book of Brothers, _more commonly known as the _White Book. _

It was the history of every knight who ever served in the Kingsguard.

That meant that Leora was in the chambers of the Kingsguards.

The noises of people were getting louder the further she walked, and Leora was almost afraid to breathe.

The sounds were quite unlike any she had heard before, grunting and moaning like a sow in labour.

That was all that Leora could think of; that fat white pig in Casterly Rock, Jolly, she remembered, when Jolly gave birth to five cute little piglets that was what she sounded like.

Though Leora wasn't fool enough to believe that there was a pig in labour being hidden in one of the Kingsguard's rooms.

Leora crept along, tip-toeing and breathing as quietly as she could.

The last hole had light streaming through it, and the noises were loudest there.

She leant against the wall and peered through, a little frightened as to what sort of thing was making the sounds. Leora peered through, her eyes wide.

It was another Kingsguard chamber, the same as the others.

Yet on the armour rack of this one was the shining gold plated suit that was unquestionably her brother Jaime's.

The room was bright with flickering torchlight, and Leora could see two people on her brother's bed.

One she immediately realized was in fact Jaime, he was wrapped up in a woman, and both of them were naked.

He was grunting and running his hands through her hair – her golden hair.

Jaime was suddenly flipped over and the woman pressed herself on top of him, thrusting their hips together, and threw back her head, her bright emerald eyes shining wildly.

Leora gasped and jumped back, pressing a hand over her mouth.

It was Cersei, it was Cersei and Jaime, together, and they were… They couldn't really be…?

But there was no time for thinking, upon hearing her gasp of horror and shock, the pair had frozen.

"Who's there?!" Cersei shrieked, grabbing a blanket and covering herself.

Jaime jumped up and ran to the door, "WHO IS THERE?!" he roared and Leora couldn't think straight, she just turned and ran.

Darting back down the stairs and around corners, her mind was racing and for some reason she had started to cry.

If, if what people said about her brother and sister, if that was really true…

Well, of course it was true!

That was quite clear, but did that mean that Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen were not King Robert's children?!

Were they really children, born of… _incest_?

Leora only started to sob harder thinking about it; the princes and princess certainly didn't resemble their 'father'.

Oh gods, how could Cersei and Jaime, well Cersei perhaps, but Jaime…

Leora ran as fast as she could, twisting down passages and stairways, until she felt quite lost.

She had that horrible terror that they were after her, someone was after her.

Leora tried to remember the way she had come, and she suddenly darted to the left she crashed into a man.

She screamed and then covered her mouth, he looked startled, it was Varys of course, and she just about managed to contain her sobs.

"What is wrong child?!" he asked, he sounded genuinely concerned, and that made Leora feel even more confused.

"N-nothing." She whispered, but tears were still flowing from her emerald eyes.

His expression softened, and he sighed, "Spying and listening, being the eyes and ears in the walls, it is a dangerous hobby Lady Leora. Often you may see or hear things that you wish you hadn't."

She only looked at him in surprise and confusion, "Did you know?" she asked him, her voice strained.

"Know what?" he asked kindly, she took a breath, "About my-my brother and sister."

He only nodded sadly, "I think you should go back to your chamber Lady Leora. Which way did you come?"

"The door behind the tapestry," He frowned, "What tapestry?"

"The tapestry of the Targaryen princess in my room."

"I never knew there was a passage there." He exclaimed, and she smiled softly, happy to know something the spider himself didn't already.

"Just promise you won't come into my room as I sleep?" She asked jokingly, he chuckled, "I promise Lady Leora."

She turned away then and went back the way she had come, counting her steps and thinking much more clearly now.

At last Leora reached her chambers, and she carefully closed the secret door, the ornate little knob popping back into place.

She changed in silence and then got into bed.

Leora tossed and turned for hours, and when she finally drifted off she dreamt of kind spiders, pigs in labour and gold plated armour on a bed of lies.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

A week had passed since the princess's name day.

During that week Leora had hidden in the library or in her brother's chambers, Tyrion that is, for ever since that night she had been avoiding Jaime and Cersei.

Leora had visited the gardens and walked with Ana, the two had chatted and laughed, then she had had lessons with Myrcella, Ana, her handmaidens, Leora's Septa and the princess's Septa.

Finally she had a rather awkward supper with Cersei, Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen, and now at last Leora was free to do what she wanted.

Leora hadn't even really seen Jaime since that night a week past, and her days were spent with Tyrion, Ana, Myrcella, or the many books in the library.

Leora had not felt up to exploring, and Lord Varys acted as though he didn't know her outside of the secret passageways, which was probably for the best.

Another less enjoyable pastime was avoiding Joffrey; it was as though he followed her around, just waiting for the moment to say some witty remark, or ridiculous insult.

She had a deep hatred for him, and 'little shit' was becoming a much more fitting name in Leora's mind.

She dreaded the day that Joffrey became the King, for he was as mad as Aerys and as cruel as Maegor, and stupider than any prince was ever before.

Leora was on her way back to her chambers from the supper when she rounded a corner and saw Joffrey up ahead, just leaning against the wall, as if he was waiting for her.

She groaned inwardly and backed away, hoping that he hadn't seen her, but alas, "Leora!" He cried, smirking and walking towards her.

"What do you want Joffrey?" She asked flatly, he frowned, "Is that how your father told you to speak with the heir to the throne?"

All Leora could think was how, if, no, because Joffrey was not the Kings own son, he wasn't really heir to the throne at all.

Leora almost laughed hysterically.

If the King knew, he would surely have Cersei's, Jaime's, perhaps even the children's heads on spikes for treason, maybe hers as well for good measure!

She only sighed though, "Look, Joffrey I'm in a hurry, please excuse me."

Leora tried to walk past him but he grabbed he arm and spun her around.

"Let go." She told him in a cold voice, he just smirked, "Are you looking forward to your marriage my Lady?"

She rolled her eyes, "Is that the only insult you have Joffrey? It's not even offensive."

"Well how is your mother then?" She froze, looking up at him with such burning hatred that even he looked a little afraid.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." She said again, and this time he let go, turned and sauntered off.

Leora breathed heavily and walked away, that was low, even for Joffrey.

When Leora reached her chambers she had calmed down a bit, she took out the chamber pot and lifted up her dress.

When she pulled down her small clothes, Leora almost screamed, they were soaked with blood.

Her heart sank and she breathed faster, "Oh no, oh no, oh no…." She whispered, taking a cloth and soaking it with water from a jug.

Then Leora wiped herself off and changed into different smallclothes, squeezing a hand cloth in as well to soak up the blood.

Sighing she sat down and put her head in her hands.

This meant that she was a woman now; that she could marry and bear children.

_But father said when I turn fourteen. They won't change that will they?! They can't, father said fourteen! _

She was panicking when there was a loud knock on the door, "Who is it?!" Leora cried, her voice cracking.

"It's Cersei."

"J-just wait a moment!" She exclaimed, running over to the chamber pot and sliding it back under bed, then throwing her soiled small clothes into her wicker basket and shoving that under the bed too.

Then she darted over and pulled the door open, faking a smile.

Her sister walked in, her head held high and nose turned up at the room. She carried herself with a regal air and sat on the velvet settee.

"Sit Leora," Cersei commanded, and she sat down nervously.

"What is wrong? Why have you been acting strangely for this past week?" Cersei asked, she leant across and took her sister's hand.

"What ails you Leora?"

Leora though for a moment, then she realized that now she had the perfect excuse!

Leora blushed prettily, "I- I have bled…" She mumbled and Cersei sighed in relief, smiling brightly.

"This is good Leora! You are a woman now."

She looked up at the Queen anxiously, "But father said that I wouldn't marry Robb Stark until I turn fourteen, that… That doesn't change now, does it?"

Cersei smiled, "No dear, do not worry, you won't have to get married until you turn fourteen, I promise."

Leora smiled and looked relieved, she was surprised at herself, she was actually quite good at lying, though, having grown up in the biggest family of liars in the Seven Kingdoms that really wasn't too surprising.

"Well dear, I am relieved that that was the only problem." Cersei said, standing and looking honestly relieved.

Leora knew that she and Jaime had probably suspected her of seeing them, for they had heard her gasp and Jaime knew all too well about her skills for discovering secret passages.

Leora felt extremely happy too, for that was such a believable lie, all the best lies are half true, and Leora had technically only told the truth, just not the whole truth.

Cersei hugged Leora, and then left, looking quite pleased with herself.

Then Leora fell back into a chair and looked out over Kings Landing.

She liked it there more than Casterly Rock, despite Cersei and Joffrey and Littlefinger.

Leora hoped that she would like the North and Winterfell; he hoped that Robb Stark was kind and honourable, that he wouldn't hate her.

That she had a nice wedding and she hoped that she would have time to discover all the secrets of the Red Keep before that time came.

O/O/O/O/O

Leora waited in the dark for the spider.

He would come eventually; at least she hoped he would.

She had been waiting by the gate for almost a full hour, Tyrion had let her through the doorway in his chambers, and she had stood staring at that red and black dragon mosaic for ages, watching the flames dance in the iron dragon's head braziers.

Finally Leora heard footsteps, coming down one of the five other passages; she peered through the bars and sighed in relief to see that it was indeed Varys.

"Lord Varys." She whispered, he looked up in surprise but smiled and shook his head when he saw her, "Lady Leora, exploring again?"

She smiled softly, "Can you let me through please?"

He nodded and unlocked the gate, she darted out, and he raised an eyebrow.

"How long have you been waiting?"

"Nearly an hour," She laughed.

"Well where to?" Leora gestured up, "There is a way that I won't need keys for?"

He nodded, "Alright then, goodbye!" she whispered, and jumped up to the first iron bars that stuck out of the wall.

"Two hundred and thirty rungs, then the tunnel to the left," Varys after her as Leora disappeared up into the darkness.

"Thank you!" She called back and he walked off smiling and shaking his head.

Leora climbed for what felt like hours, and even _she_ felt afraid when the light from the braziers below faded into nothing, when above and below and all around her became as black as pitch and silent as a grave.

Leora just kept her eyes on the rungs, counting in her head, two hundred, two hundred and one.

She could just make out each bar above her head, but everything else was darkness.

Leora thought in fear that a dragon could have been about to swallow her whole and she wouldn't even see it until she was already inside its mouth.

Two hundred and thirty, her heart was racing, Leora could feel the warm air flowing from the tunnel to her left.

Closing her eyes tightly, though it barely made a difference, she leant across, feeling for the ledge with her foot.

She felt solid ground and took a deep breath, then jumped from the rung and into the passageway.

This part was even more cramped than the crawl space above the feast hall that Leora had discovered a few days before.

She had to crawl on hands and knees to get through, and Leora was terrified of getting stuck, for how would she get back?

Her slippers scuffed slightly along the stone floor, and Leora stopped every few feet and held her hand out to feel the wall for cracks and exits.

Soon she began to hear people's voices, Leora paused, listening intently.

It sounded to be two guards; they were arguing about whether her brother Tyrion or princess Myrcella would win in a fight.

"Even the little princess could easily beat a dwarf Lem!" The other man did not agree, "Aye, she's taller maybe, but the Imp has at least swung a sword before, and he is pretty clever."

Leora shook her head at them and continued along the tunnel.

After another while, their voices faded and when Leora next stopped, she felt a small iron hook set between two stones.

She grabbed onto it and pulled, suddenly a square of light opened a foot to her left.

It opened out into a hearth, thankfully there was no fire burning, and Leora crawled past the ash and charred logs.

She stood at last and bent back to close the trapdoor behind her.

"Who in seven hells are you?!"

A tall old man walked into the room, he nearly dropped the massive book that he was holding and stared at her with wide eyes.

Leora froze, immediately recognizing that this was Lord Arryn, the Hand of the King, "I-I ah…"

He frowned, looking her up and down, "You're the Lannister girl, the _Queen_'s sister?" he spat out that word as though it tasted foul, but he looked at her with no animosity.

"I am very sorry, my Lord, I didn't exactly know where this would lead to and… I am sorry." She mumbled, looking down at her now soot stained gown.

"Well, I had heard rumors that you had a very observant eye for finding, secrets, and hidden things…"

He said, smiling at her bemusedly, "Sit down child."

He told her, carefully placing his enormous tome on the side table and sitting on the settee.

Leora quickly brushed the ashes off of the bottom of her dress and sat awkwardly beside the Hand.

"Now, how _did_ you get here?" He asked her, looking at Leora with a certain disdainful curiosity.

"Secret passages and hidden ladders, also a rather impractically placed trapdoor," She told him, gesturing to her now ruined gown, he laughed.

"You enjoy exploring through things that you shouldn't eh?" He shook his head, "It only leads to trouble girl…"

She looked around the chambers, "What are you reading Lord Arryn?"

She asked him, and his expression darkened, "Oh nothing, a rather boring volume, descriptions of the heirs in the great houses."

Leora frowned, "Why are you reading it if you find it so boring, my Lord?"

He looked at her suspiciously, "The Hand has duties to fulfil, no matter how boring, in order to protect the_ King_ and his _honour_."

Leora looked from Lord Arryn to his enormous book, but he shifted slightly, as if to hide it from her view.

"Well, off with you Leora Lannister, and make sure I don't find you in here again!"

She nodded, and jumped up, then hurried out of the room.

When Leora turned back, Jon Arryn was bent over the hearth, looking inside with a worried expression.

She hastily ran down the steps, the guards looked at her in shock and confusion as she passed, and Leora looked back for a second as she darted by.

"Tyrion would win!" She called and they only gaped at her as she grinned and hurried away.

It was a long trip back to her chambers, but Leora was shocked to find that she had been gone for nearly four hours.

O/O/O/O/O

The next day Jon Arryn took ill.

It was a sudden and violent sickness that left him bed-bound, the King was devastated and the entire castle seemed cloaked in silence.

Leora was in no mood for exploring, she felt saddened by the Hand's probable death.

Although she hadn't known Jon Arryn, Leora though that he seemed a kind and honest man.

The people certainly loved him, and he had been like a father to King Robert.

Leora decided to accept the request and have her supper with Myrcella and Analie; she had greatly neglected her old friend, and missed her company.

Leora walked quietly down the hallway towards the princess's chambers.

Deep in thought as she looked out at Blackwater Bay, it was raining again, a miserable drizzle like fingers tapping on the glass panes.

Leora reached her niece's door and knocked, "Myrcella? It's me Leora" She called.

"Come in!" The princess cried happily.

Leora stepped into the beautifully furnished sitting room, and curtseyed to Myrcella politely before sitting next to Ana.

"How are you?" Analie asked, smiling.

Her auburn curls were twisted into the same pretty braids as the princess's hair.

"I am well, it is very sad about Lord Arryn though."

Myrcella nodded earnestly and Ana politely, "He is _so very_ nice, oh, I do _so_ hope that he doesn't die!"

Myrcella said, clutching her hands together and nearly crying.

They sat in silence for a while, then a maid brought in a tray of biscuits and little cakes, tarts and a pot of the herb tea from Pentos that Cersei was so fond of.

Myrcella clapped her little hands together and smiled brightly at the maid, "Thank you ever so much Taliyah!"

She exclaimed and the girl blushed and smiled nervously at the princess.

Myrcella was certainly more courteous, clever and lovable than her siblings, Leora thought sadly.

If only Myrcella was the heir and not Joffrey…

Though really neither of them was really a prince or princess!

Leora just couldn't get that out of her mind, all she saw every time she was around Joffrey, Myrcella or Tommen was Cersei moaning and Jaime…

Jaime.

She had though him honourable, even though nobody else ever would have.

But Myrcella was a girl, even if nobody ever knew of her real parentage, and if both her brothers died, the throne would pass to Lord Stannis, then Lord Renly, and even then most likely to another.

Leora sighed at the unfairness of the world, why should princess Myrcella never rule just because she was female?

"If Lord Arryn does die," Leora asked nervously, afraid to further upset the princess.

"Who would become the Hand in his place?"

Myrcella frowned, taking a dainty bite of her lemon cake, "Your father perhaps, he was the Hand for King Aerys."

Leora nodded thoughtfully, "Yes, but King Robert and my father, do not really get along…" Myrcella sighed, "Well, I don't know, maybe Lord Stark then, he is father's closest friend."

Leora cringed when Myrcella named the King her father, but of course said nothing.

Seeing that the princess was not in a mood to discuss the Hand, Leora dropped the subject.

So the three young girls chatted of idle matters, each hiding their inner sadness and anger.

Analie Serrett was to be sent home to Silverhill, but only briefly before her marriage to Merlon Crakehall; the third and youngest son of Lord Roland in only a moon's turn.

Myrcella was grieved by the Hand's sickness and probable death, and Leora of course was haunted by incest, betrothal and secrets that can never be shared.

O/O/O/O/O

Leora woke to bells.

They rang louder than anything she had heard before, and she thought that the world must be ending.

The great bells in the Sept of Baelor the Blessed rang so loudly that it was said they could be heard from Casterly Rock, though Leora had certainly never heard them before.

But the bells only ever rang for death, or birth, or some great celebration.

As the Queen was not expecting a child, and neither the King nor the princes or princess were getting married, Leora realized that it must symbol the demise of Lord Jon Arryn.

Leora jumped out of her bed immediately upon thinking this, and she hastily dressed herself in a plain velvet gown of navy blue, with black embroidered hem.

She did not own any black dresses, but Leora decided that the navy one would suffice for today.

She quickly ran a brush through her long golden hair and hurried from her chambers, meeting Elyza on her way out.

"Milady! I am sorry; I hadn't known you would be awake so early. Let me do your hair first!"

But Leora only shook her head, "It doesn't matter Elyza." She said, pushing past her handmaiden and walking quickly down the hallway.

Leora wasn't quite sure where she was going, the death of the Hand did not really involve her.

But Leora found herself walking to her brother's chambers, though he would likely still be asleep.

Leora passed many people on her way through the Red Keep, women dressed in black and men with somber faces, everyone hurrying this way and that in silence, or speaking in hushed voices.

Leora reached Tyrion's room at last though, and after knocking for nearly a full minute, she pulled open the door and walked in.

Tyrion was fast asleep indeed, and thankfully not in the company of a naked woman.

Leora smiled slightly, shaking her head, as to how her brother could manage to slumber through the deafening toll of the bells, though wine did that to you.

"Tyrion." She hissed, shaking him, he only murmured something and rolled over.

Leora huffed impatiently and walked over to the side table, picking up a pitcher of water, she poured it onto his head.

Shouting and gasping Tyrion jumped up.

"Leora?! What the-?!" She couldn't help giggling, but he only glared at her furiously.

"Why in seven hells did you do that?! And there is such a thing as knocking you know?!"

She smiled, walking over to the window and pulling the thick velvet curtains aside.

Light streamed in and Tyrion moaned, covering his miss-matched eyes.

"I _did_ knock brother, for ages. And I did _try_ to wake you, but you didn't respond!"

He glared at her again, "So you tipped a pitcher of water over my head?!"

She laughed, Tyrion groaned again, putting his hands firmly over his ears, "And what _is_ that infernal noise?!"

Leora walked over and sat down on the settee, Tyrion stumbled slowly to the table and starting to pour himself a glass of wine.

"It's not even eight in the morning Tyrion!" Leora protested, he took a gulp and looked at her angrily.

"Well I don't have any water to drink now do I?" She grinned, and her brother came over and slumped onto the cushions beside her.

"Jon Arryn?" He asked, wincing at the loud bells, she nodded.

"I assume so, I came to you first." He shot her a dirty look,

"Why do I get that honour? What happened to Jaime, why don't you tip a pitcher of water on _his_ head?"

Leora only looked at the ground and Tyrion sighed, "What has happened between you two? Why aren't you speaking to him anymore?"

Leora stayed quiet, and Tyrion put a hand on her shoulder, "What is wrong little sister?"

Leora looked up at him, she was crying, and he looked at her with worry in his eyes.

She felt torn; of course Tyrion must know, if Varys knew, and if she knew now.

Tyrion was the smartest person Leora had ever met.

But she just couldn't say that word… _incest_.

But she took a breath, she had to speak to someone or it was going to tear her apart, and who did Leora trust more than her witty, kind, clever little brother?

"I- I saw them," she whispered, and Tyrion frowned.

"When I was, I found a passage, and there was a, a spying hole…"

"And I saw them Tyrion, they… They were…"

Then she started sobbing, her brother looked devastated, but not surprised.

He embraced her and leant against her side as Leora cried, "How could he? I mean, Cersei, but Jaime… Why? It's just… wrong!"

She cried, "And I mean I heard the rumours, everyone did, but I never, never really believed it!"

Leora sobbed and Tyrion held her.

His breath stank of wine, his wet body was pressing against her and that deafening, and endless ringing was driving Leora insane.

But worst of all was the pain, the betrayal, which she felt in her heart.


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Leora didn't leave her brother's chambers until midday.

They talked for hours once she had calmed down, about everything and anything; Leora's life, how she felt, Tyrion's life, and how he felt.

About their dysfunctional family, about what they both wanted, about their hopes and dreams, their hates and passions.

Leora had never realized how little she really knew of her closest brother, she had never heard about his wife, about all the horrible things that had happened in his childhood.

Neither of them really knew about each other's childhood, for his was long over by the time hers began.

For the first time, Leora had someone to listen; someone who really cared, someone who she could talk to about the important things.

Tyrion told her about Tysha, the whore that he had loved, he told her about every horrid encounter with Cersei, their father and Jaime.

And Leora told him about her mother.

Tyrion had only met Lady Emberlei once, at the wedding.

She was never a stable woman, and Lord Tywin certainly never loved her like he had Lady Joanna, or even at all.

After Leora's birth, Emberlei Lannister collapsed completely.

Bed-ridden and incapable of speech, the Lady Lannister was barely alive.

She was thought to be dead by many, and many more who knew of her being alive said that she may as well just be 'put out of her misery'.

But for some unknown reason, Tywin Lannister did not simply give her too much milk of the poppy.

Leora and Tyrion's father could certainly not be called sensitive or sentimental, so it was never known why Lady Emberlei was kept living; unable to move, to talk, or even recognize her own daughter.

Leora hardly ever saw her and she was largely kept hidden; locked away in a bare cell-like room with no windows.

Leora had never talked to anyone like that before.

She felt for the first time that she could say anything and no one would judge her; call her weak, a disgrace, and a disappointment to her 'family name'.

And after the whole ordeal Leora felt utterly exhausted; she had cried every tear that she could, said every word that she could, and shared every private wish she had ever made.

O/O/O/O/O

Leora left her brother's chambers feeling tired, yet free; happier than she had felt in a long time.

She only wanted to curl up and sleep the day away, and through all the drama, Leora had entirely forgotten the Hand's death, for the bells had ceased hours ago.

When Leora reached her room and sat on the bed, Jeyne walked in and gasped, "Milady where have you been?"

"With my brother," Leora told her, looking up at the flustered girl, "The King requests an audience with you Milady."

Leora froze, the King?!

She had hardly exchanged a word with Robert Baratheon since arriving in Kings Landing, why would he want to see her, and at such a time as today!

But Leora only stood and walked over to the mirror.

Her eyes were red with crying and her hair was frazzled; she looked a mess.

"Oh dear!" Leora cried and she started to feel panicked, "Jeyne dear, please can you just brush out my hair – quickly?"

Her handmaiden nodded and rushed over, as Leora splashed water over her face and took a deep drink.

She checked in the mirror again and sighed, her hair was fine now at least, though her eyes were still pink.

But Leora hastily followed her handmaiden towards the Kings chambers, feeling anxious, tired and confused.

A gold cloak, thankfully not Jaime, was standing guard outside the King's chambers, he pulled the great oak doors open as they approached and Leora nervously stepped through.

She felt slightly relieved to see that Cersei and Joffrey were there too, though not happy.

Leora forced a smile and curtseyed to King Robert, "Your Grace," she said softly, he looked grimly at her.

"Sit girl," He told her gruffly, gesturing at the remaining empty chair.

She avoided eye contact with both her sister and nephew and looked up anxiously at the King.

"Now, Lord Arryn is dead. And it is my duty to choose a new Hand to help me rule."

Cersei opened her mouth to interrupt but Robert glared at her, "Before you say anything woman, I have chosen Ned, not your bleeding father."

Cersei pinched her lips together tightly, her hands clenched, the King continued.

"I _would_ have married Lyanna Stark, and joined the houses of Stark and Baratheon."

Cersei clenched her hands tighter at this, "But instead I got you, though it's not too late." He paused and it seemed as though everyone in the room was holding their breath.

"Joffrey, you will be betrothed to Ned's daughter Sansa; she's about your age I believe."

Cersei started to yell furiously and Joffrey protested as well, his eyes wide in horror.

But the King only roared, "SHUT THE FUCK UP! Seven hells woman, let me finish!"

Cersei closed her mouth tightly, but she looked near ready to explode.

"_Leora Lannister_." Robert looked her up and down, he shook his head.

"You will be fourteen in…?"

"Five moons Your Grace."

He nodded, "Well, there is no point in waiting for that time."

"You will accompany me and my _happy_ family to Winterfell and marry Robb Stark then."

Leora froze, she felt her heart stop, "But- but my father said that I wouldn't until I turned fourteen Your Grace!" she exclaimed.

He only shook his head furiously as Cersei and Joffrey began as well.

"There will be no arguing FROM ANY OF YOU!" He yelled, and stood, violently throwing his chair back and stormed from the room.

Cersei jumped up and followed him out.

Joffrey stood too and Leora slowly got up, she wanted to cry but there was no way she would in front of _him_.

He just stood there smirking at her, "You're getting married _as well_ Joffrey, you can't smirk at _me_." She said angrily.

"I'm not the one being sent off to freeze to death, and I won't marry the Stark girl for years anyway."

Leora just glared at him, "At least I'll be far away from you." She muttered, turning and walking from the room.

She headed back to her chambers, her head was light and she felt extremely upset and scared.

So much for discovering every secret passage in the Red Keep, so much for getting to spend time with her brothers and niece and nephew.

So much for seeing Kings Landing and enjoying her last year in the heat of the South, so much for waiting until she was ready.

Leora Lannister was used to not getting a choice though, so much for her dreams.


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Her last week passed in a blur.

The tearful farewells and sad glances at the simple things Leora would miss, the days flew by and when it was time to leave she could hardly recall what she had actually done each day.

Leora hadn't seen Lord Varys since that night, now a fortnight before.

She hadn't ventured down into the chamber with the three-headed dragon again, sticking to smaller explorations; secret compartments and hidden rooms.

Though Leora did not really find anything of interest, for she had no interest in finding the interesting things.

Leora could only ask herself, _why bother?_, if she was to leave, then finding something interesting would only make the leaving harder.

She delayed seeing Tyrion for as long as she could, he thus, of course, knew about it all long before she told him.

Leora had felt afraid that there would be awkwardness between them, after sharing something so private, but she only felt relief and guilt when she finally visited her brother's chambers.

He was seated at the dining table, looking over a large book.

"What are you reading?" she asked him softly, pulling the door closed behind her, he glanced up and looked at her,

"Oh nothing, a rather boring volume; descriptions of the heirs in the great houses."

She frowned at him, "That's the book Lord Arryn was reading, a few days before he died.

Tyrion raised an eyebrow, "Spying on Hands as well eh?"

She smiled weakly, "I am sorry I didn't come sooner Tyrion. But, I was afraid…"

He only nodded, and she sat beside him, sighing and looking at the book over his shoulders, "Do you think it has something to do with his death?"

Tyrion looked at her, his expression calculating, "Jon Arryn died of a sudden sickness."

He said, but it sounded a little more like a question than a statement.

Leora nodded slowly, "It was a rather sudden illness that took him, and an unexplainable one at that."

Tyrion smiled slightly, his eyes ablaze with questions, Leora continued, "Lady Lysa has fled the city, returned to the Eyrie, and taken her son with her. That seems a little odd, doesn't it?"

"That Lady Arryn would flee the place where her child was born and she had lived for nearly fifteen years, to hide in the childhood home of her distant husband."

Tyrion only turned back to his volume, and Leora leant back in her chair.

"I won't see you for a long time after this."

"I am coming to Winterfell with the royal party; I'll be at the wedding."

"Yes, but I meant after all of that."

He sighed, "I suppose not, though I haven't seen much of you for most of your life anyway."

She frowned, "But you never came to Casterly Rock because of father!" she paused, "Though it's not like you love the Starks any more than you do him."

Tyrion smiled, "I have no quarrel with the Starks."

"Yes, but Lannisters do, and you are a Lannister."

"So everyone keeps reminding me."

Tyrion closed his book slowly and sat back, looking at her, "I will try to make them like me then, I can be very likable you know."

Leora smiled, "Do not worry sweet sister, you will be fine. You are strong and brave; as fierce as a… well, perhaps not a lion really, but you _are_ kind and very much more likable than I."

"If anyone could end the hatred between Lannisters and Starks, it would be you Leora."

She said nothing, gazing out the window, but this time wondering what the view from her new home would be like.

"The best thing about Starks, which even our father wouldn't deny, is that they are very honourable. So at least you know that this Robb boy will have honour, and that already makes him better than most men."

Leora sighed, "I know, I know; I am better off than many; people say he is very handsome and just like his father. But it doesn't feel lucky, to be shipped away like that, to be sold."

"I can understand how Cersei must have felt- though don't say anything!" She said sharply as Tyrion opened his mouth.

"I _know_, I'm far better off than her! Robb Stark is my age and _people say, people say, people say_. But I don't care what _people say_, how can I _love_ him?! How can I be _happy_?! I will get to meet him for what? Two days?! Before I am wed, and…"

She put her head in her hands, tears welling in Leora's eyes, but she rubbed at them furiously, determined not to cry.

Tyrion put a hand on her back but she rose quickly, turning back to him, her eyes dry and a forced smile on her face.

"I am fine Tyrion! I am being foolish, just excuse me please I must change for the journey."

With that Leora turned and fled the room, leaving her brother looking after her helplessly.

Leora felt more and more foolish the further she ran.

It happened to every girl, highborn or not. She was better off than Analie; her betrothed was thirty all ready, and Myrcella, who knew who she would be married off to.

Leora slowed her steps and breathed deeply, closing her eyes and walking in a calm manner.

"He is my age. He is handsome. He is honourable. He won't hurt me. He is strong. He is brave. One day he will be the Lord of Winterfell and warden of the North. I will be his Lady, I will be his Lady. Lady Leora Stark. Leora Stark." She whispered to herself as she walked.

Leora continued towards her room, determined not to let her fear show to anyone, ever again.

O/O/O/O/O

When Leora looked at the enormous wheel house she groaned, silently of course.

It was a monstrosity, a huge double-decked carriage of oiled oak and gilded metal pulled by forty heavy draft horses, it didn't even have windows, just an enormous wooden box that towered over everything and left the road in its shadow.

The wheelhouse was so large that they had been unable to fit it through the streets of Kings Landin.

So Leora had ridden to the city gates in an ordinary carriage with princess Myrcella, the Queen, prince Tommen and several other handmaidens.

Elyza was staying in the capital, and to Leora's delight, so was her fat Septa.

Both had been seemingly adopted by Myrcella, and the Septa said quite plainly that the princess was much sweeter and more lady-like than Leora herself.

Jeyne was staying with her though, and Leora felt much closer to the girl after that, for not many would choose to live at Winterfell over Kings Landing, yet Jeyne had.

Analie had departed for Silverhill the day beforehand, and Leora doubted whether they would ever meet again.

The two had drifted greatly apart, in those few weeks.

Truthfully it was Leora's fault, but their friendship was practically nonexistent by the time Ana left.

She wanted nothing more than to ride there, or even go in a carriage, anything but sit in that massive box all day.

However her riding had been improper on her way to Kings Landing – in the company of handmaidens, her Septa and thirty men at arms.

With a party three hundred strong; bannermen and knights, not to mention the entire royal family – even the thought of Lady Leora riding a horse to Winterfell was unacceptable.

So she reluctantly stepped down from the carriage, and walked across the Kingsroad to where the wheelhouse was standing.

Clearly the King agreed with Leora, for he was complaining constantly about how that ridiculous contraption would set their journey back at least three days.

But Cersei would have none of it, if he was going to force her and the children to travel all that way north, she said; then he would allow them at least to ride in comfort.

So when the great doors were thrown open, Leora climbed the wooden steps behind her sister and looked around anxiously.

It was much like a house, the bottom level had different rooms, filled with chairs and settees and cushions all around the floor, there were low tables and cupboards, and through another doorway Leora could see a small kitchen.

All the furniture was bolted to the floor.

"The bedrooms are above, a room for me, a room for you and Myrcella, a room for Tommen and a room for the handmaidens." Her sister said as they walked through.

Myrcella and Tommen were looking all around in delight, for they had only ever travelled once, to Highgarden, in the wheelhouse, and that was years ago.

Behind them the handmaidens were gasping and chattering happily.

Even Leora was now dreading the trip a little less, for although there weren't any windows, it looked like they would not lack in comfort – as Cersei had said.

Someone yelled a command and the doors were shut behind them.

Leora sat on a pile of cushions on the oak floor, Myrcella curled up beside her.

Cersei seated herself regally on the settee above them, with little Tommen at her side.

Then suddenly the great wheelhouse began to move; slowly.

It rattled dreadfully and Leora felt unsure whether the small wheels would be able to hold the weight of the enormous oaken building, and twenty odd people inside.

But it kept rolling along, creeping along more like, and it swayed and jolted so, that Leora felt like her brain was rattling around in her skull.

O/O/O/O/O

The journeying was endless, Leora slept and ate and sew and chattered and had an hour outside each day.

She hated every minute.

Comfortable or not, Leora wished that she could spend one day riding with the men, the wind whipping through her hair.

Leora detested the most about the wheelhouse was the speed, it travelled so slowly that it was painful, and they had to stop at least seven times to fix an axel or wheel.

The rattling noise was infuriating, and the wheelhouse added an extra six days to their journey; not three.

When at last they reached the town – the Winter Town they called it, Leora nearly cried with joy.

The towers of Winterfell stood clear on the horizon, and Leora begged her sister to let her go riding, just for an hour.

"Fine! But you will take a guard, and bring Myrcella and Tommen if they wish to join you, and ask Joff as well."

Leora was overjoyed at her sister's agreement, but she was equally horrified when both Myrcella and Tommen declined, and Joffrey wanted to come.

Leora only asked him because Tommen, who had heard his mother speak with Leora, was present at the time.

So in the end she _almost_ would have preferred to stay in that oaken monstrosity and sew with the Queen and princess, but of course, only almost.

Leora saddled Nymeria, freeing her from the leather straps that bound her to a cart.

Her white mare was frisky and jumpy, but Leora calmed her and tenderly stroked her silky mane.

"Hush, finally we will get to run. It has been so extremely infuriating to have to sit still all day, let's ride girl." She whispered to the horse, then pulled herself up and dug her heels in gently to Nymeria's sides.

Joffrey was sitting astride his blood bay courser, with Sandor Clegane, the Hound, sitting astride a black horse behind him.

The crown prince looked every inch a royal; dressed in a golden choker and high velvet collar and a tangle of blond curls.

Leora was constantly irritated by how very tall Joffrey was, she was quite tall for her age; about the same height as Cersei already, but Joffrey stood nearly a whole head above her, and he was only twelve!

She sighed as their party of three set off, under strict rule to be gone no more than an hour, and not to stray far.

Joffrey took off all at once, swift as wind, and he rode with recklessness; as if his only goal was to abandon his aunt and guard.

Thankfully the Hound decided to pursue his prince, so Leora was left alone, Joffrey and his dog in the distance.

Leora started at a gallop towards a large rolling hill, the North was beautiful she decided, very different, but beautiful.

The hills here were purple, blue and grey, not green.

They were sprouted with heath and heather, winter roses and brambles.

There were few trees, only the endless moors.

The North was larger than all the six other kingdoms combined.

And when Leora looked in every direction and saw nothing but fields, grey skies and the tall purple grasses that blew in the cold wind like the an ocean, it was quite easy to believe.

She rode swiftly, her hair blowing in her face and in her mouth, her skin prickling with goose flesh in the cold morning air.

When Leora reached the top of her hill she could see everything.

To her left stood the endless line of the King's party: tents and horses, carts and hundreds of men moving in every direction, banners of red, black and gold, and the enormous wheelhouse towering in the middle, and beyond that were the moors.

To her right was also moors, they were never ending.

Joffrey was riding along in the distance, his golden locks flying and the Hound trailing behind like a shadow.

Behind her was the Winter Town, it was very small – only thirty odd houses and one inn, it seemed quiet and grim to Leora, but it too had a lonely sort of prettiness to it.

And in front, always to the north of her, stood Winterfell, it was dark on the horizon, and to the side of its towers and keep began a great forest and the end of the moors, the woods looked dark and cold, and her new home was hazy, it was so far away.

Leora couldn't really tell much about Winterfell from there, but despite the chill that she felt even through her cloak and woolen gloves, Leora though the North was beautiful.

She turned at last and rode back down to Joffrey and his guard, Leora drew up beside the prince and he turned to her.

"It is rather horrid here isn't it?" She looked across and smiled slightly, "I think it's got its own beauty."

Joffrey snorted, "Well of course I suppose you must say that, as you have to live here now."

Leora sighed, but kept quiet.

She began to ride ahead towards Winterfell, Joffrey kept up with her easily as his courser was faster than Nymeria.

The Hound hung back, keeping a safe distance from his master, out of ear range.

"You will be married before me Leora." Joffrey remarked, she kept her eyes ahead, "I will be at your wedding hopefully, assuming that the ceremony is straight away."

She ignored him and looked forwards, "I haven't been to a wedding before you know. But I know what happens, there'll be the vows and the cloaking, then the feast, with singers and fools, and there'll be dancing which the bride and bridegroom lead."

He paused, "And then of course there's the bedding."

Leora closed her eyes, trying to block him out.

"That's when _all_ the men lift up the bride and strip her clothes off, and then they carry both her and her bridegroom to their chambers to consummate the marriage."

Leora just focused on her breathing, on the sound of Nymeria's hooves on the earth, on the strands of her hair that blew in her eyes, on the waving blades of grass beneath her, anything but her hateful nephew's smug voice.

"They don't do the bedding ceremony in the North." Leora replied calmly, "They will if I command it."

Leora smiled, knowing that no one would do anything of the sort.

Joffrey said nothing more; he seemed annoyed at not getting a satisfying reaction from her.

Soon she turned back and headed home towards the wheelhouse, and Joffrey followed.

As they met the Hound he silently joined on the end, behind the prince.

Joffrey burst ahead as they neared the camp and his dog sped forwards as well.

Leora returned last, reluctantly climbing down and handing the reins to a young stable boy.

She turned back to the great doors of her prison and entered.

Dinner was already being served and she hastily sat; rosy cheeked from the cold and the exercise.

Cersei frowned at her as she joined the meal and Myrcella smiled, "How was your ride Leora?" the princess asked courteously.

"Splendid." Leora replied, smiling, she wanted to add; _despite your horrid brother_.

"I could see Winterfell; the North is quite beautiful I think, in its own way."

Myrcella nodded, "I agree, I like the purple fields here, and there were little rabbits running about by Uncle Jaime's tent, you missed them Leora!"

She forced a smile; her uncle he was not.

Cersei sat quietly and Myrcella began telling Leora all about how she and Tommen had tried to catch one of the rabbits but they couldn't, and how a soldier had shot one with his bow and Tommen had cried.

"Did _you_ cry?" Leora asked, Myrcella shook her head, her golden curls flying around her.

"No. We've eaten rabbits before, though it was a bit sad, because we saw it."

Myrcella paused thoughtfully, "I don't mind eating rabbits, as long as I don't see then killing it."

"Once it's on my plate it doesn't look like a rabbit." Cersei pursed her lips, "Myrcella that is hardly a lady-like subject."

Myrcella looked down at her small hands clasped in her lap, "Sorry mother." She said softly and nothing more was told of rabbits.

After dinner Leora decided to go straight to bed.

She headed up the narrow stairs and into the small cabin-like room that she shared with Myrcella.

The bed was so soft that Leora half longed to sleep on the floor even; it was just _too_ soft.

She sighed and undressed, climbing under her blankets though the sun had only just set and the laughter and talk of the men-at-arms outside was too loud for her to slumber yet.

But tomorrow would be a difficult day, and Leora would need all her energy to meet her betrothed…


	8. Chapter Seven

**Hey guys, sorry this has taken so long to be uploaded. **

**My laptop crashed, so I have lost chapter ten and eleven which I spent ages writing. **

**Luckily I still haven't posted up to there, and I still have chapter eight and nine to upload. **

**But now I'll have to rewrite the last two chapters... ): **

**So I wont be able to upload as often after the next chapter or two because you guys will have read all that I've written so far... **

**Yeah, well I hope you enjoy! **

**-MaisieWilliamsFangirl**

Chapter Seven

The party began moving along the small road at break of dawn, Winterfell was only an hour or two's ride, including the burden of Cersei's wheelhouse.

King Robert hoped to arrive there as soon as possible, and Leora desperately agreed.

Despite the marriage awaiting her there, Leora wanted nothing more than to be in Winterfell at the moment.

She was thoroughly sick of riding in that damned wheelhouse, cooped up and bored senseless, her legs stiff from sitting still all day and not even having windows to look out of.

But her agony was nearly over, and as they approached the gates of Winterfell at last, she began to feel scared again.

They came to a sudden stop, and the doors were opened. A frightened looking squire stuck his head through.

"Your Grace, th-the wheelhouse is too large to fit through the gates!" He stammered, Cersei sighed in an irritated way and stood, "Come dears, let us walk through to greet the Starks."

Leora jumped up, and Myrcella and Tommen followed behind. Her heart was thumping so violently that she feared it would burst, and she couldn't help but fiddle with her hands.

They walked through the great iron gateway, and when Leora saw the Stark family standing in a line to receive them, it was all she could do to not run in the opposite direction.

They reached the group just as the King was dismounting from his horse, Cersei stopped just behind her husband, next to Jaime, and Leora, Myrcella and Tommen lined up at her side.

As King Robert greeted Lord Stark most informally, and then continued to embrace the uncomfortable looking Lady Catelyn while Lord Eddard knelt in the snow to kiss Cersei's hand.

Then the pair continued down the line of children. Leora could not help staring at the oldest boy standing next to Lord Eddard.

He must be Robb Stark, she was sure.

He was tall, taller than her, but to her horror she was certain that Joffrey stood taller.

Robb had auburn hair and blue eyes like his mother; indeed he did not much resemble Lord Eddard.

He was strongly built and very handsome, when he looked at her Leora blushed and dropped her gaze.

_You are acting like a silly little girl! _She told herself angrily, _Be like Cersei, be a lioness for once! _

But now the voice sounded like her father's.

Leora looked back up, avoiding staring at her betrothed and looking at the others.

Lord Eddard looked grim and honourable like everyone said, and his lady wife looked slightly unhappy to be there, Lady Catelyn kept looking at Leora, almost judgingly.

Leora felt most uncomfortable, under her soon-to-be-good-mother's scrutinizing gaze.

To the Lady's right was the youngest son, he too had red hair and looked only about three or four years old.

Leora looked to Robb Stark' other side, there stood who she assumed to be Sansa.

The girl was very pretty, with her mother's features as well, and Leora felt enormously sorry for the girl, having to marry Joffrey.

At Sansa's left was another daughter, this one did resemble her father and she looked quite displeased to be there, a mirror of her sister's delight.

Next to her stood another son, about Tommen's age.

Then Cersei beckoned the four forwards, Joffrey had dismounted his horse and stepped forward first.

Each of the children were introduced, first Joffrey; entirely the prince for now.

He knelt before Lord Eddard and kissed the hands of Lady Catelyn who smiled thinly and welcomed him, Sansa who blushed prettily and could not help gawking at him, and then the younger girl who immediately wiped her hand on her gown in disgust.

Leora smiled at that, then Myrcella and Tommen were both brought forth, and finally it was Leora's turn.

She stepped up and curtseyed to Lord and Lady Stark, he smiled at her kindly and welcomed her to his home, and she thanked them both and then continued nervously to Robb.

He knelt and kissed her hand, his lips felt warm on her cold skin and she tried not to blush and stare like Sansa had to Joffrey.

No sooner had those formalities of greeting been completed than the King said to his host, "Take me down to your crypt, Eddard. I would pay my respects."

Leora could see that it touched Lord Stark to hear him ask that, but Cersei looked anything but pleased.

"We have been riding since dawn darling, everyone is tired and cold. Surely we should refresh ourselves first, the dead will wait." The Queen protested.

But Robert only looked at her and Jaime took her arm, and no more was said on the matter.

Lyanna Stark had done more damage in death than she ever had when living.

Once the King and Lord Eddard had gone, the party began to disperse.

Cersei turned to her men and ordered that their things be brought up to their rooms, her voice was commanding and she showed no signs of embarrassment.

Lady Catelyn and Sansa offered to lead them to their rooms, the youngest three had all bolted like rabbits once people began to leave, and Robb Stark was talking by an armour rack with two other boys his age.

Leora looked away from him and turned to her hostesses, she knew courtesy and hoped to make her new family like her if she could.

Lady Stark walked with her sister though, with little Tommen following awkwardly behind his mother.

So, as Joffrey too had disappeared, Leora fell in line with Myrcella and Sansa.

"How was your journey princess?" The Stark girl asked politely, "Oh it was alright, very long though!"

Myrcella said, "Yes," Leora added, "The wheelhouse is beautiful and comfortable, but it is horrid to travel in for weeks!"

Sansa nodded, looking slightly in awe at Leora and Myrcella.

Leora took the younger girl's arm and smiled at her friendlily, "You know that soon we will be sisters!" She said, exaggerating delight at the prospect – not that Leora was dreading her marriage though.

But Sansa nodded happily, smiling, "Do you know when exactly the wedding will be?" Leora asked, feigning nonchalance.

Sansa frowned, "Well my lady it was meant to be once you turned fourteen my father said."

Leora smiled, "Please, call me Leora. May I call you Sansa?"

She nodded excitedly, "Well you know, I am a little worried about it… Is your brother, is he… good?"

Sansa frowned, "Robb is very nice, he is kind and he is good with a sword too."

Leora smiled, looking relieved.

"Please do not take offense Sansa. It is only that I don't know him at all, and soon we will be man and wife, I was just afraid he might be cruel or violent."

Sansa shook her head furiously, "Oh no! Robb is not cruel or violent, I am sure you will love each other!"

She spoke with a sweet childish innocence that Leora envied.

Soon though they reached the chamber, Myrcella touched one of the walls quite by accident and turned to Sansa, "Why the stone is warm!"

Sansa giggled, "Yes. Winterfell is built over a hot spring, so warm water flows through the walls. If it didn't I fear we would all freeze!"

Leora smiled, "Well I am glad of that, for I am not yet used to the cold!"

Lady Stark and the Queen had stopped ahead, and they turned to greet the girls.

"Here are your chambers princess Myrcella and my Lady, yours is the next door down." Lady Catelyn said, "Your Grace, you and your husband's rooms are after that, with both the princes across the hall."

Cersei nodded stiffly, "Thank you Lady Catelyn. We will take a while to refresh ourselves."

"Yes, there will be a welcome feast tonight of course, and please join us for supper in the hall later, I will send an escort."

Cersei nodded again and Leora smiled, "Thank you my Lady."

Lady Stark smiled at her kindly and headed back down the hall, Myrcella and Leora said farewell to Lady Sansa and she reluctantly followed her mother.

O/O/O/O/O

Once Myrcella and Leora had changed, they decided to tour the grounds of Winterfell.

The pair walked arm-in-arm down the stone steps and out into the muddy yard.

Though Leora was five years the princess's senior, the two had quickly become close friends.

They found that the day was still cold and grim, and Leora felt a little doomful about having to live there for her whole life, though she was determined to at least try to be happy in the North.

They came at last to the training yard, and Leora felt her heart flutter in anxiety when she saw her betrothed practicing swordplay with another boy, about the same age.

Leora had spoken with her sister and learnt that the other boy was called Jon, Jon Snow. He was the… bastard son, of Lord Eddard.

Leora thought that this Jon resembled his lord father much more so than Robb, he was quite handsome, slighter than Robb and quiet, with a solemn face, the opposite of Robb it seemed.

While they sparred Robb was shouting and laughing, making taunts and jests.

His brother however was quiet, looking as serious and concentrated as though he was in a real battle.

Jon moved faster than Leora's husband-to-be, but Robb was more skillful with his blade and eventually the bastard was on his back.

Robb laughed and gave his brother a hand up, both were smiling and Leora saw that on the other side of the yard the youngest boy and girl were sitting on a fence and cheering.

She tried to remember all the names; she had gone through them briefly with Cersei a few minutes before.

Robb was eldest of course, then Jon Snow, then Sansa; whom she knew. Then there was the other girl… Arya! That was it, then Brandon and the littlest one, he was Rickard wasn't it? Named after his grandfather? No, not Rickard…

"Rickon stop it!" Arya yelled to her youngest brother as he whacked at her with a wooden practice sword.

Leora smiled, Rickon- that was it.

She giggled as the two little ones – though Arya was actually older than Myrcella, ran about.

That was when Leora first looked at the wolf pups.

She had been told all about dire wolves by Tyrion on the journey there, the Stark children had acquired them only a week or so beforehand.

She hadn't noticed them before because they were not especially large yet, about the size of an ordinary hound, though one day they would be enormous Tyrion had told her.

Leora smiled as the little pups yapped at the Stark children's feet.

Arya's one was grey and Rickon's black as night.

She looked over to Robb and Jon, her betrothed's wolf was grey as well, and Jon Snow's was as white as his name, with red eyes.

The bastard's dog was silent, and stayed back from the others in the shadow of the armour rack.

Myrcella was looking in fright, not wonder at the little dire wolves.

When little Rickon ran past her, his wolf barking at his heels, Myrcella gave a scream and jumped back in fright.

That was when Robb first noticed them, and Leora felt quite embarrassed as he approached Myrcella and her.

"There's no need to be afraid." He said kindly to the princess, "They won't hurt you, and they aren't that big yet, see."

He reached down to scratch his wolf behind the ears; it looked up at Leora with enormous grey eyes.

Myrcella nodded, blushing, "I am sorry for screaming my Lord."

Robb grinned; he had a boyish grin, charming and sincere. Leora wanted to slap herself for staring at him like a besotted fool, "That's alright princess. But I'm not a Lord yet, just call me Robb."

Myrcella nodded again, smiling at him. Then Rickon pushed forwards, "I'm Rickon and this is Shaggy."

His little wolf ran up and barked, dancing back and forth in front of Leora and Myrcella.

The princess grabbed onto Leora's dress and jumped back from the excited pup.

"Sit Shaggydog!" The little boy cried, and his black wolf sat at his feet, wagging his tale and looking around excitedly.

Then Rickon looked up at Leora, "Are you Robb's wife?" he asked curiously, and his sister who was standing behind slapped him on the arm.

Rickon glared at her and his wolf growled causing Myrcella to hide behind Leora in terror.

Leora blushed, avoiding eye contact with Robb, "Not yet." She replied and the boy nodded, then turned.

"Come on Shaggy, let's find Bran." Then the two ran off.

Robb smiled at Leora rather awkwardly, "My Lady, if it please you I would like to offer a tour of the castle, after supper." He asked her a little nervously, Leora nodded, smiling shyly.

"Of course! I would love to."

He grinned that boyish grin again, "I will meet you after supper then."

She nodded happily, and then Robb turned and returned to Jon Snow, who had been watching from the armour rack.

Arya had also been watching, she stepped forwards, "So you are really going to marry Robb?"

Leora nodded, "Yes, we have been betrothed for quite a time now."

Arya looked at her thoughtfully, "Do you like sewing and singing, or horse riding and sword fighting?" The girl asked boldly.

Leora frowned, "I hate sewing, and I like singing. I have never done any sword fighting, but I love horse riding." Arya grinned at that.

She wasn't as pretty as her sister, with the stern Northern features and a long face, but she looked pretty when she smiled, and Leora immediately thought that she liked Arya.

But then all of a sudden she was gone, running off faster than the wind with her dire wolf at her side.

She was wild that girl, very much unlike Sansa; in every way it seemed.

Myrcella looked up at Leora, "I don't like those wolves. They're scary; Joff says that they could rip a man in half as easily as we rip a piece of bread in half!"

Leora sighed and shook her head; of course Joffrey would fill his sibling's heads with gruesome tales.

"But these dire wolves are just little babies, and besides they're tame. Robb told you they won't hurt you, didn't he?" Myrcella only looked over warily at the two boys still sitting and talking, the two pups playing together.

The dogs fought exactly like their masters did, it was rather eerie actually.

Leora watched in fascination as Robb's dog barked and growled and yapped with Jon's ghostly pup was silent and swift. But the bigger grey wolf won in the end.

Leora was eventually dragged off my Myrcella though, "Come on Leora! I want to go see Sansa, she seems very nice."

Leora sighed and followed her niece, looking back longingly at the two boys and their wolves, wishing that she was brave enough to go and talk to Robb herself.

Often highborn girls didn't meet their betrothed until the wedding day, and here she was wasting the opportunity to get to know each other before…

Well they would tour Winterfell together after supper, she reminded herself, that would be the perfect time!

The girls walked over to the small wooden building to the side of the training yard.

O/O/O/O/O

Lady Catelyn had pointed it out as the Sept and Leora wished that she could just explore the castle, but no- Leora was a lady, and Cersei insisted that she must go to lessons with the Stark girls and the princess.

Myrcella pushed open the door and Leora followed her in.

Sansa was seated by the fire, the Septa seated beside her.

There were lots of stools set up around the hearth seating a few handmaidens, a young girl of Sansa's age and a very unhappy looking Arya.

"Princess Myrcella! Lady Leora, it is an honour to have you here!" The Septa exclaimed, "Please will you join us?"

Myrcella nodded politely and drew up a stool next to Sansa.

"Thank you." Leora smiled at the Septa as she brought her a seat as well.

Leora brought hers over to Arya who looked up at her in surprise.

The Septa looked delighted to have a princess to teach and a Lady as well.

_She won't be so delighted when she sees what a tragic seamstress I am!_

Leora thought, though looking at Arya's cloth, she wouldn't be the only one disappointing the Septa.

"You look very happy to be here." Leora said, smiling at the younger girl. Arya made a face, "I hate needlework."

She muttered, Leora laughed, "Well we can be terrible together, I'm no better than you."

Arya smiled at her, looking at her with a certain liking that certainly hadn't been there that morning.

The Septa handed Leora a cloth and a needle and thread, she smiled at her and sighed once the woman had turned back to Myrcella.

"What are you making?" She asked Arya, the younger girl frowned, sucking her thumb that she had just pricked.

"Well it's meant to be a lion; Septa Mordaine said we had to make something for our guests." Leora smiled, "Who's that for?"

"You if you want it. It was for the Queen, but it would be much less embarrassing if you took it. Please do, I don't care if you burn it!"

Leora laughed again, "Nonsense, I'll keep it forever!"

Arya smiled, "Well if you're making something for me, I'll make something for you. A wolf perhaps, what's your dire wolf's name?"

"Nymeria." Arya said looking sadly at her 'lion'.

Leora laughed, "Really? That's my horse's name, after the warrior queen!"

Arya grinned at her, "It is?! Sansa and mother said it wasn't a suitable name, Sansa called _hers_ Lady!"

It was clear what Arya thought of that name.

Leora smiled and started on her wolf, "Well I'll sew you Nymeria, though don't have any high hopes. Most likely it will turn out looking like a big grey blob." Arya giggled.

"What are the other wolves called?" Leora asked her curiously, "Robb's is Greywind, Jon's is Ghost, Bran doesn't know yet, he can't decide, Sansa's is Lady, and Rickon's is Shaggydog."

Leora nodded, they were all quite fitting names, from what she had seen of the pups and their masters, very fitting actually.

"But Septa Mordaine would let us bring our wolves inside the Sept." Arya said sadly.

Leora had almost finished her dire wolf's head; thankfully the Septa had been too busy complementing the work of Sansa and Myrcella to look at Leora's atrocious attempt at sewing.

Then Brandon opened the door to tell them that supper was served, Arya jumped up, throwing her sewing aside and darting out the door before the Septa could move.

Sansa, Myrcella and Leora rose and walked more slowly, thanking the Septa on their way out.

Leora wished she could run after Arya, but she only glimpsed her running round a corner with Nymeria at her heels.

"Where is Arya going?" Myrcella asked Sansa, she scrunched up her nose in distaste, "Who knows, she always just runs off like that!"

Myrcella looked disapprovingly after the girl but Leora only smiled.

Brandon had run ahead as well, he darted off, "Bran we have to go to supper!"

Sansa called after her brother, but he only grinned mischievously at her and jumped up, grabbing onto the stones and climbing up the castle walls like a monkey.

Leora stopped and looked up at him in surprise; he leaped from wall to wall and swung across window ledges.

Leora was horrified, "Oh Sansa, what if he falls?! He'll surely kill himself!"

Sansa only sighed, "He's always climbing, and mother worries but Bran always boasts that he never falls. Its true though, don't worry he's never fallen before."

The other two continued and Leora hurried after, looking up in amazement as the boy disappeared among the rooftops.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

The supper seemed dull to Leora.

Without Arya there, or Bran or Rickon or Jon Snow, the table seemed empty.

Jon Snow wasn't there because he was the bastard and the youngest three had simply run off- Leora wished almost that she could have joined them.

Sansa and Myrcella chattered about knights and dresses and life in Kings Landing.

Sansa dreamt of living in the South, she was a little irritating really, with her dreams of handsome princes and elegant balls.

She kept looking at Joffrey, blushing and giggling, Sansa was hardly going to find any happiness with _him_.

There was little laughter at the supper, it was rather cold between Cersei and, well, everyone, though the King himself seemed oblivious of the icy awkwardness.

_He_ laughed, and made crude and rude remarks that made Leora's sister purse her lips and glare at her husband.

Tommen looked rather bored; no doubt he was wishing that he had known of the Stark children's plans to not attend the supper.

Joffrey sat looking arrogantly at the others; he looked bored of the supper as well.

Leora smiled politely and answered when spoken to, as did Robb, though he looked equally bored as she was.

Only Sansa and Myrcella appeared glad to be there.

Finally though the dishes were cleared and everyone started leaving.

Leora felt nervous as she stood and Robb took her arm.

"My lady," He smiled and led her out into the hallway, "Please, call me Leora." She told him, he nodded and grinned, "Well then call me Robb."

She smiled and they walked back outside.

"I want to show you the godswood first." He told her, Leora nodded, looking around curiously.

"You and your brother Jon, you are… quite close?" He looked at her warily, "Yes." Was his only reply, and Leora thought that she must have said something wrong.

"I-I am sorry if I offended you, it is only… Where I come from, Jon Snow wouldn't even be _calling_ you brother."

Robb turned to her, his eyes ablaze, "He _is_ my brother." He said angrily and Leora sighed, "I didn't mean that he wasn't, I think it is wonderful that he is accepted and loved by you. I wish that it was more like that in the South."

Robb looked down at his feet he seemed surprised and confused, "Forgive me my lady, I spoke rashly."

Leora smiled softly, "Leora." She reminded him and he smiled too.

They walked past a low stone fence and Leora soon found herself treading on leaves and branches and weaving her way around the tall sturdy sentinel pines.

Robb's dire wolf, Greywind, followed at his left side, he was panting heavily.

Robb's wolf was larger than the others, and the steady padding of his large paws on the dirt made Leora feel safer as they walked deeper into the forest.

Suddenly a rabbit darted out of a bush before the pair, and the wolf pup bounded ahead, a grey streak.

Leora laughed, "I think that Greywind is an extremely suiting name!" she told Robb and he looked at her in surprise, "Your sister told me their names- the dire wolves' names." She explained.

He smiled, "_Sansa_ told you?"

She shook her head, "No Arya. She seems part wolf herself!"

Robb laughed, "Father says she's like her aunt Lyanna, she's got the North in her. Though Sansa says she's just demented."

Leora grinned, "Your sisters, will they go with your father to Kings Landing?"

Robb sighed sadly, "So my father has said yes?"

"Oh, no I just supposed he would, is he planning to refuse the King?"

Robb shook his head, "No, he'll say yes in the end."

Leora looked around then turned back to Robb, "The King is going to propose a betrothal, between Sansa and prince Joffrey."

Robb looked at her in horror, "But he can't let her marry that-" Robb froze, looking worried.

"I am sorry my l- Leora, I spoke out of turn."

"It's all right," Leora sighed, "Joffrey is arrogant, cruel, wicked and stupid. I wouldn't wish him upon your sister, ever."

She frowned, "But Sansa seems besotted with him, and your father, as you said, will likely say yes in the end."

Robb was looking at her curiously, as though he couldn't figure something out.

But all of a sudden they came out into a clearing and Leora's eyes were drawn away from her betrothed.

The heart tree in the godswood of Winterfell was double the size of the stunted thing in Kings Landing.

Its leaves were bright as blood, its trunk and twisting branches as pale white as the moon and the tree's face was sorrowful, carved in blood red sap.

The great weirwood grew beside a pool with water still as glass.

Leora thought that everything in the godswood was still; everything was so silent that she hardly dared breath.

It was all so overwhelmingly quiet; there was no birdsong, no animal calls, even Greywind had ceased his heavy panting.

The only noise was the weirwood itself.

Its scarlet leaves rustled and danced to an invisible wind that never touched the other trees around it.

And that soft rustling of the weirwood's leaves sounded so much like a thousand ghostly whispers that Leora froze, straining her ears to try and make out what they were saying.

But she never could.

It was as though the tree was talking in a language she had once known, but had now forgotten.

"Do you have a godswood in Kings Landing Leora?" Robb asked, his voice was soft but still it shattered the enchanting silence.

Leora smiled, "Yes, but it is nothing compared to this…"

She stepped forwards as she spoke, not glancing at Robb but gazing in wonder at the heart tree all the time.

When Leora turned back to him he was smiling bemusedly at her delight, for surely the godswood was an ordinary place to him.

Leora blushed and looked around again, "It is so beautiful here Robb." She whispered.

"Don't you have gardens of flowers in every colour of the rainbow in Kings Landing, and parades and feasts and brightness and laughter? That's all Sansa ever talks about."

"Yes… we do, but I like this better. It's more, peaceful…"

Robb laughed, "You may find it peaceful now, but it might seem dull to you after time. I am afraid that Winterfell is not at all like Kings Landing."

Leora turned back to her betrothed, smiling, "I know, it definitely isn't."

After looking around for a while they soon left the godswood, and Leora was sad to go.

She had never much believed in the gods, much to her fat Septa's horror.

Yet after gazing at the magical weirwood and hearing its mysterious whispers, Leora was certain that, if there were gods, then the faceless Northern gods were the ones she'd pray to.

As they walked back towards the castle, Leora found that she felt much more comfortable with Robb.

He was kind and noble, as far as she could tell, and he seemed to like her, at least Leora hoped he did.

As they neared the edge of the woods, Robb suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" she asked confusedly, he bit his lip and looked at her anxiously.

"Are you… are you dreading marrying me?" he asked nervously, Leora was a little taken aback by his directness.

"Well, I- I'm only thirteen, I was told that we wouldn't be wed until I turned fourteen…. and no one wants to be in an arranged marriage, well, not normally."

She paused, "But _you_ don't seem to be arrogant, cruel, wicked or stupid. I'm not particularly ecstatic about it, but, no Robb Stark. I'm not dreading marrying you."

He turned his face away from her and continued walking, but Leora could see the smile on Robb's face that he was trying so hard to hide.

O/O/O/O/O

The Kings party was staying at Winterfell for two weeks, and it was on the third day that Cersei finally brought her sister news of the wedding.

Leora was seated on her settee, looking out at the training grounds where Robb and Jon had just finished sparring again.

She looked on disdainfully as the other boy, Theon she knew now, stepped up to combat her betrothed.

Theon Greyjoy was of a lower house, a hostage of Lord Eddard, yet he was nearly, if not _as_ arrogant as Joffrey, and that was really saying something!

Leora disliked and mistrusted that ironborn boy, and she hated the way that his eyes roamed whenever they spoke.

Leora had never been extremely confident, and Theon made her feel awkward and uncomfortable whenever their paths crossed.

She was begging the gods that Robb won their swordfight.

Then suddenly the door swung open and Leora's head whipped around, "Cersei, I had not expected you."

Leora exclaimed as the Queen entered her chambers uninvited, "Please, sit."

She told her and Cersei sat gingerly on the settee beside her.

"Leora darling, I bring news of the wedding."

Leora felt herself tense and she looked at her feet, "My oaf of a husband has finally arranged the date with Lord Eddard. You will be wed on the Friday."

Leora looked up, her eyes wide, "But- but that's only five days!"

Cersei sighed, looking out the window at Robb and Theon, her nose scrunching at the sight, "Yes, it will be rather a rush to organize, but I have been asking that we leave sooner, I can't abide staying in this frozen wasteland longer than needed, So Robert has moved the ceremony and feasting forward, and we will leave the next day."

Leora looked up at her sister, aghast. "But you- you want to leave early?!"

Cersei glared at her sister, "My life is in the South sweet Leora, and the children dislike it here as well!"

Leora nodded curtly, turning away from Cersei and looking into the crackling fire in the hearth.

"Well, I must go and speak with Joff about that Sansa girl. Good day, I will see you at supper."

With that the Queen rose and swept from Leora's room, leaving her sitting and staring sadly into the flames.

Leora stood quickly, determined to use her short time wisely.

Jaime wouldn't be able to visit her, not as long as he was a knight of the Kingsguard.

And Leora felt determined not to let him leave without confronting him about Cersei and his… relationship.

Leora walked briskly down the hall, towards her brother's room.

She burst in without knocking; he was sitting on his bed pulling a tunic on.

Jaime looked around in shock and Leora quietly closed the door behind her, walking over and sitting beside her brother.

She curled her hands into fists, keeping her face blank, determined not to cry this time.

"We need to talk." Leora said flatly and Jaime raised one eyebrow.

She took a breath and looked him in the eye, "We need to talk about you… and _Cersei_."

He froze; looking worried, horrified even, but just for a second before that mask of calmness slid back onto his face.

"What do you mean Leora?" He asked testily, she could see that he was trying to break her, but Leora could be a lion too.

"I'm talking about… _incest_."

He looked at her in- almost -fear. But he tried desperately to stay emotionless, though he looked upset.

"Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen- they're your children, aren't they? Not the King's."

He looked down at the ground and opened his mouth slightly, then looked pleadingly back at Leora again.

She was shocked to see tears in his eyes, and he actually seemed like he was going to beg forgiveness.

Then she noticed tiny things, for Leora had always been highly observant. That little glance as her brother's eyes flitted to her right, the sound of the well-oiled chamber door clicking closed again, and Leora didn't have time even to turn her head before the cold blade was pressed against her neck.

She froze, looking at Jaime, she refused to struggle or scream or look afraid, she just kept her eyes on her brother with his perfect golden locks and ruggedly handsome face, she looked right into his emerald eyes, with only disgust in her gaze.

"Yes, clever girl; Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen aren't Robert's children."

The voice hissed in her ear, "But they _are_ my children, and your brother's children."

Cersei leaned in closer, her face pressed up against Leora's head.

Leora held perfectly still, her eyes boring holes though Jaime's traitorous face, he couldn't meet her gaze and looked down the whole time.

"Little Leora. You _are_ my family, you _are_ a Lannister, and you _are_ my only sister. Yet… if you happen to say something foolish- though I doubt you will, for you _are_ a clever child- then don't think that our shared blood will stop this cold steel from cutting your pretty little throat."

With each word Cersei spoke she pressed the dagger closer to Leora's neck until she could hardly breathe.

Leora closed her eyes at last, breathing shallow breaths and holding herself as still as a statue.

Then Cersei pulled away and Leora sat, frozen for a second, then she stood and walked to the door.

She turned the handle and pulled it open.

Looking back she saw Cersei standing with one hand on Jaime's shoulder, the blade held tightly in her hand, her eyes were dangerous and cold.

Jaime sat still, looking at the stone floor.

Leora looked at the pair with only cold and bitter loathing, "_You are no family of mine_." She told them and turned on her heel.

Her heart racing in terror Leora began to run, she flew like wind down the hall and around the stairs, down and down and down until she though they must lead to the seven hells.

Finally she reached the end, through the servant quarters and kitchens she ran- then nearly knocked over a maid with a tray of fresh rolls of her way out the last door.

Finally outside, Leora couldn't think, couldn't hear, and couldn't see.

It was the strongest fear that she had ever felt, every step was Cersei's blade against her throat, Jaime's eyes so full of sadness, sweet Myrcella and Tommen and what might become of them if Leora told anyone her sibling's secrets.

She felt only that cold creeping terror and the certainty that there were terrible monsters at her heels.

Leora felt like a child alone after night-terrors have struck, yet the dream wasn't fading away, and she had no candle to banish that suffocating darkness.

Leora ran faster than she had ever known she could, _cold steel from cutting your pretty little throat, _Leora ran, through the trees and on and on.

Suddenly she was stopped, a hand on her arm, and she was spun around.

Leora hadn't noticed the tears flowing down her cheeks until he wiped them gently away with his thumb.

"What is wrong?" He asked in a soft, gentle voice and Leora could only sob and hold him close, wrap her arms around him and cry into his chest as the world slowly appeared around her.

There were the trees, and there was the Keep, and there was the training yard. And there was Jon Snow and Theon Greyjoy looking at her in shock, and there was Robb Stark- with a stupid golden haired girl wrapped around him.

Leora jumped back, looking at him in horror, "I- I am s-sorry my Lord!" she whispered and turned again, running through the trees.

Only now Leora knew where she was going, and everything was too much, too fast.

She started to cry again, but more from mortification- how utterly humiliating.

She had clung onto Robb like some deranged madwoman!

"Oh gods Leora, do you have to make such a fool of yourself in front of everyone?!" She muttered to herself as her footsteps slowed and Leora reached the godswood at last.

She slumped to the ground, looking up at the heart tree.

She looked all around, panting and out of breath, she heard the footsteps, the crunch of leaves beneath his boots before Robb knelt beside her.

Leora looked at her hands, at the blood red leaves that decorated the dirt ground, at the sprawling roots of the weirwood, at anything but Robb.

"Are you alright Leora?" he asked her, putting a hand on her shoulder- but that only reminded her of Cersei and Jaime.

"I am sorry for… behaving like that, it was unacceptable and I won't do it agai-"

"Leora," He interrupted, putting a hand under her chin and tilting her head up to look at him, "I'm not your Septa. It's alright to be upset, I don't mind."

She only smiled slightly, "I know, but I acted foolishly, I embarrassed myself and I probably made that poor serving girl drop her rolls on my way out."

Robb laughed, and then he gently stroked her hair as his face grew saddened again.

Leora felt uncomfortable- but only because she knew it was Robb.

She closed her eyes for a second, and was happy.

"What is wrong?" he asked again and Leora only turned back to the weirwood, her face serious again.

They sat in an awkward silence for a time, "I am alright Robb. Thank you… for caring."

He laughed again, but it was a soft kind laugh, "You don't need to thank people for caring."

She only looked up at him sadly and his face grew serious, "You are lucky Robb Stark, lucky beyond words." She whispered and they sat quietly again.

At last Leora rose, brushing dirt and leaves off her gown, Robb stood as well, looking at her with a worried expression.

"Please, just forget this Robb. Tell Jon and Theon that I… ripped my favourite gown or something."

Robb smiled, "Why are you so upset Leora?" He asked again, his face was earnest and Leora wished that she _could_ tell him, but she only smiled gently back.

"I ripped my favourite gown." Robb raised an eyebrow, and Leora looked at him with a hurt expression.

"It was real Myrish lace, with cloth-of-gold embroidery!"

He laughed and took her arm, "Well, it must be supper time by now. Tomorrow will you come to the Winter Town markets with me? We can buy you a new gown as replacement."

Leora laughed, smiling and trying to block out everything else, trying to just live in that moment, to laugh at Robb and walk with Robb and enjoy not feeling dread when she thought about marrying Robb.

But all she _could_ think about was dread, and no amount of jests would make that go away.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Hello! (: **

Okay... So after this I wont be posting quite as regularly, because this is all I have written so far.

**WARNING: This chapter has a SEX SCENE!**

So, if you don't want to read it then skip this, nothing much happens; just the wedding and bedding so you can skip ahead if you want.

Btw, this story is rated M so you knew that there was probs gonna be smut...

Yeah, so read this, or don't...

Se you later, thanks for reading/following/favouriting/reviewing!

**\- MaisieWilliamsFangirl xoxo**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Each day passed by much alike the other.

Leora walked with Robb, talked with Robb and slowly grew to know, and perhaps even love him.

She would sew- much to her dislike, with Sansa and Myrcella every morning, then in the afternoons Leora would run with Arya and Nymeria.

She played all the games that she had played years ago with Ana, yet Leora had never enjoyed them half as much.

When Arya played, soon she was joined by stable boys and serving girls- the daughters and sons, nieces and nephews of every craftsman in Winterfell would run to the godswood whenever they heard Arya's delighted screams.

She was quite the little conservationist, they called her Arya Underfoot and it was quite true.

Arya Stark seemed to be everywhere at once, and she was friends with every poor man in the Keep, every butcher's boy and squire, every milk maid and smith knew her well and would smile and wave when she passed.

Leora loved Arya with all her heart, and she loved being able to run and play like a child without a thousand judging eyes.

For throughout all the back-stabbing and the lies and the threats, the betrothals and the bravery, what everyone had forgotten was that Leora Lannister _was_ a child.

A child forced to grow up too fast.

But that day there was definitely no running and leaping, no shrieking and screaming either.

"And there you go!" Jeyne exclaimed, stepping back and clasping her hands together in delight.

Leora looked up at the glass and gasped.

Her hair was curled in perfect ringlets, towered up above her head with silken tendrils cascading down her back.

Woven through Leora's golden strands were tiny flowers, white as snow with a lily-pad green center.

And the gown itself was pure white, apart from the bodice- the lace of her bodice was a pale lily-pad green and the skirts gradually transitioned to the same shade where the fabric pooled around her feet.

Each sleeve was just a puff of silk, flowing to her elbow.

The gown was dotted with the beautiful little green and white flowers.

Leora looked stunning, and the softest satin slippers in that same lily-pad green perfected the look.

People often cry at weddings, but when her handmaidens gazed at her in wonder, Leora feared they might cry _before_ the wedding.

The ceremony was not going to be half as grand as one in Kings Landing would, for it wasn't held in Baelor's Sept and there would be no jousting or fifty-course feast.

Leora stood slowly, the gown reached her ankles only luckily, for otherwise she was sure to trip.

Leora was terribly afraid of tripping as they walked up the aisle, but hopefully she wouldn't.

"Don't forget your cloak Milady!" her new handmaiden Alysa cried, grabbing the cloak off its peg and running back to Leora.

She sighed slightly as Alysa lifted the garment onto her shoulders.

It was a heavy thing, made from scarlet velvet with a cloth-of-gold lion, roaring across her back.

It was very beautiful, but Leora couldn't wait for Robb to lift it off, for her to finally stop being a lioness, and don a new cloak – a new home, a new family, a new name.

She walked across the room and out into the hallway, as her father wasn't present, Jaime was to escort her to the Sept.

Leora didn't greet him, or even look him in the eyes. Jaime stiffly took her arm and Leora kept her eyes forward, ignoring his attempts at conversation.

Soon they reached the doors of the Sept.

It was tiny in comparison to the one in Kings Landing, or even in Casterly Rock.

Not everyone could be seated inside and so only the Kings, Queens, princes, princesses, lords, ladies and knights were attending the ceremony.

Leora's heart was thumping like a drum and she felt as though there were a thousand little birds fluttering about in her tummy.

The doors were pulled open by a waiting boy and she peered through anxiously at the small crowd gathered within.

As Leora stepped through and saw Robb waiting at the end of the path, the Septon behind him, and all those faces turning her way, it was all she could do not to run in the opposite direction.

The only sound was Jaime's boots on the marble floor, and the hushed breath of the four dozen or so people watching her from the benches.

Leora kept looking forwards, her eyes on Robb.

She felt like she was swimming through an ocean, with a shark right behind her, Robb was an island and once she reached him she would be safe.

Leora could feel all those eyes, looking at her, looking through her, and not all of them had friendly gazes.

At last she reached the end, and her shark stood to the side.

Leora was free to step up onto the raised platform, above the eyes, safe on her island.

"You may now cloak the bride, and bring her under your protection." He proclaimed and Robb stepped around to Leora's back.

He lifted off her red and gold cloak, dropping it aside, the cloak slipped down the marble steps, and pooled at Cersei's feet.

Leora glanced at her sister then quickly looked ahead again.

Robb lifted his own cloak off his shoulders, and gently draped it over Leora's gown.

The soft grey fur trimming tickled her neck, and Robb stepped back around, Leora and he facing the Septon once more.

The Septon took her hand, and pressed it on top of Robb's.

They stood both with arms outstretched as the holy man took his ribbon and slowly wrapped it around their hands, binding them together.

"In the sight of the seven, I hereby seal these two souls, binding them as one, for all eternity."

The Septon stepped back and Leora turned to face Robb, "Look upon each other and say the words."

Leora took a breath and looked nervously at Robb, he was only an inch or so taller than her, so she could easily look into his crystal blue eyes, and he into her emerald ones.

They began, speaking in unison, "Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone… Stranger,"

Then Leora continued, "I am his, and he is mine; from this day, until the end of my days."

The Septon smiled at the pair, "By the old gods and the new, I pronounce you husband and wife, lord and lady. Now join your souls and Houses, with a kiss."

Leora nervously stepped closer, as did Robb.

He bent slightly and she rose to the balls of her feet.

Leora had never kissed a boy before, not really, their lips only touched for a few seconds but she didn't feel an magical tingle like Elyza had said.

It was nice though, and Robb's lips tasted like honey bread.

Then the Sept erupted into clapping, and the Septon carefully unwound the ribbon.

Leora took Robb's hand firmly in hers and they turned to face the crowd.

Everyone was smiling, and Leora felt happy and relieved, she started smiling too.

Robb's hand was warm and the new cloak on her back felt softer, lighter and far more comfortable.

Leora blocked out her golden twin siblings, standing together at the side of the room with solemn faces.

Instead she looked out at her new family, at her future there in Winterfell, and Leora Lannister – no Leora Stark, smiled.

O/O/O/O/O

Leora and Robb led the dancing, she laughed and spun and he was always at her side.

Leora's perfect hair slowly unwound and as the evening wore on it was soon tumbling loose down her back.

Their cloaks were hung on the backs of chairs and Leora and Robb just danced and laughed.

The food was delicious, and though there was but one singer and three minstrels, no fools and no enormous cake, the wedding was a wonderful affair.

Leora was the perfect lady- really she surprised herself.

She danced with every lord and knight, though she always returned to Robb, she was polite and she made jests, she laughed non-stop and charmed all those present.

Finally though, the evening wore on, and behind her smiles and japes, Leora began to feel anxious.

At last there came the cry, "Let us bed the couple!"

It came from a very drunk Ser Mavik, one of the knights in King Robert's party.

To Leora's surprise, it was Cersei who spoke first, "Yes," the Queen agreed, "Also it is past time that the younger ones were asleep. But in the North it is not custom to have a bedding ceremony."

At that there were grumbles and protests from the southerners, but Cersei continued, "Lord Robb and Lord Eddard have both requested that we do not insist upon the… tradition."

Joffrey was looking over at Leora sulkily, no doubt remembering the empty threats he had made to her on the journey.

For a moment Leora thought that he was going to say something, but the prince held his tongue, much to her relief.

"Very well," the King said, standing and looking around the room.

He had wine stains down his doublet, and some disheveled serving girl wrapped around him, yet this time Leora felt no pity for her sister.

"Let the newlyweds go off!" he roared, then laughed and slumped back into his seat, pulling the giggling wench onto his lap.

The chatter and laughing began again, and Cersei stood, leading Myrcella and Tommen away without a second glance at Leora.

Myrcella looked back at Leora with frightened eyes and she gave her niece a reassuring smile.

Leora pushed her hair out of her face and looked at Robb; he took her hand gently and led her across the floor and through the benches.

People grinned and made bawdy jests as Leora passed, but she ignored them and soon reached the doors, Robb let go to pull them open and they stepped outside, the cold air blasting them in the face.

The pair walked in silence, Leora clasped her hands together and looked ahead, her heart aflutter.

Robb had surely… been with a woman before; he was young and very handsome.

Leora felt utterly terrified, she didn't know what to do, what to say, whether she should say anything.

Leora didn't know much even about the actual bedding, only the vague explanations her Septa had given her.

The confident smiling girl from a few minutes before was gone and Leora felt alone and scared; a frightened child, not a woman flowered and wed.

At last Robb reached the door to his chamber, as he pulled it open he glanced back nervously, as if unsure whether Leora was still following.

She was only a few feet behind though and timidly stepped inside.

Robb pulled the door shut with an ominous bang, and Leora felt even more frightened as she found herself trapped between the closed door and the waiting bed.

Leora walked over and sat cautiously on the bed, Robb walked over and sat next to her.

"Have you… Have you ever… been with someone before…?" Leora asked him awkwardly, her voice barely audible.

He turned red and looked at his hands, "Aye, only once." Leora wasn't sure whether that should upset her, or make her feel glad.

Ana, who was apparently an expert in these matters, said once that it was better to have an 'experienced' man.

But Leora couldn't help feeling a tinge of jealousy towards this other girl, whom Robb had clearly laid with, despite their betrothal.

Yet there was nothing for her to do about the matter, Robb was her husband now- but not officially until their marriage had been consummated.

Robb looked across at her, he seemed a little afraid as well, that certainly made Leora feel better.

"Do you know… what happens?" He asked her, and she flushed, nodding, "Yes, I- I think so," though really she wasn't sure at all.

Leora looked up at Robb in fear, she felt relieved beyond words that the Northerners didn't uphold the traditional bedding ceremony.

But it was still necessary to consummate the marriage.

He smiled at her kindly and she tried to smile back.

Gently Robb leaned in, and their lips touched again.

She didn't pull away, and began to relax a little as he moved his mouth around hers.

She was confused when, as her mouth opened slightly, he slid his tongue past her lips.

Leora fought the urge to draw back in disgust, and slowly started to even enjoy the strange sensation.

He gently pressed her back onto the bed, him on top, his tongue dancing in her mouth.

Robb broke off for a moment to pull off his shirt, she ran her hands over his stomach, and he smiled, leaning in to kiss her again.

Leora let herself relax as he gently pulled her gown off her shoulders and down to her waist, not breaking off the kissing.

She pulled her arms out of the sleeves and ran her hands through his thick auburn hair.

He pulled away and quickly unlaced her corset, and then he pulled it aside and slid it out from beneath her.

Leora felt terribly embarrassed as her rather small breasts were bared to him, and she pulled him back down in another kiss so that he couldn't look.

She began to feel a little more daring, and Leora pushed Robb over- she probably wouldn't have been able to if he hadn't turned himself -and sat astride him, her long golden hair flowing down like a curtain to hide their passionate kisses.

She slid the gown off over her ankles and kicked it to the floor, never breaking their touch.

Robb pulled himself up so he was kneeling on the bedcovers, and Leora sat, kissing him as her fingers unlaced his breeches.

Robb smiled and traced his hands along her back, sending tingles up Leora's spine.

She pulled his breeches almost all the way off and then he slid them down himself.

Robb pushed her back down again and ran his hands up and down her body, all the while their lips were pressed deeply together.

Leora felt terribly nervous as his fingers hooked on her smallclothes and slowly pulled them down her legs.

She sat up again and pulled them down herself.

Both were fully bare and they kissed with a fiery love like never before.

His hands began to gently massage her breasts and softly pull on her stiff nipples.

Leora sighed as he moved his mouth away from her lips, down her neck and clamped softly onto her teat.

She was wildly stroking his hair and running her feet up his legs as Robb sucked on her breast.

He pressed her back down onto the bed again, and pulled his mouth away, looking down at her.

He sat above her and Leora looked up at him with fear and uncertainty in her eyes.

"Tell me when to stop." Robb said softly, she nodded.

He gently pulled her legs apart and ran one finger along her sweet wetness.

Then he slowly lowered himself over her and gently brought himself down.

Leora could feel him at her lower lips and as he slowly pressed in she moaned.

Robb reached a barrier, but he kept slowly lowering himself down until it broke.

Leora cried out in pain and tears welled in her eyes.

He stopped and gently stroked her hair, "Are you alright?" He asked, she took a breath and nodded.

Ever so slowly Robb pressed all the way in, their hips meeting.

Then he drew back out again, and back in and out.

She moaned as he pumped slowly back and forth.

Leora scraped her fingernails along his back and he groaned, pushing in and out while squeezing her breast.

Robb started to move faster, and Leora arched her back to take him deeper and harder.

Leora buried her face in his neck to muffle her scream and dug her nails into Robb's back.

As she felt a sensation so unlike any she had encountered before Robb shuddered and groaned, his fingers tugged at her nipples so hard that it hurt her, but Leora though that it was a good pain.

She slumped back onto the bed and Robb slowly pulled himself away and rolled onto his back beside her.

She caught her breath and turned over, meeting his eyes and smiling softly.


End file.
